


Crowd

by mwlecs



Series: Carol and Therese [1]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carol (2015) - Freeform, Carol Aird - Freeform, Carol X Therese, Cate Blanchett - Freeform, F/F, Fluffy, Lesbian Characters, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rooney Mara - Freeform, Sarah Paulson - Freeform, Smut, Strip Tease, Switching, The price of salt - Freeform, Therese Belivet - Freeform, age gap, belivaird, carol x abby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwlecs/pseuds/mwlecs
Summary: Carol Aird is a lawyer who is trying to get back to her glory days. She’d always been aware of her power and strength, never allowing herself to be corrupted by emotions. Until she meets Therese, a stripper who also happens to be the daughter of her newest and most dangerous client.
Relationships: Carol Aird & Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Series: Carol and Therese [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631005
Comments: 91
Kudos: 158





	1. Dazzled

**Author's Note:**

> this story will be a bit more mature than the things i usually write, but i hope you guys like it

Carol’s alarm went off at six in the morning and she got up as fast as she ever could, feeling a little dizzy from the hangover. She was pissed off, with a reluctant feeling of strength trying to keep alive inside her bones as she took a look at her bed still calling for her… the props of being one of the best; if not the best; lawyers in New York. Although the woman felt inclined to do so at a time like this, she chose not to call a friend from the office and ask her to take her place this morning.

She had to prepare for her case, and her client was just the pinnacle of everything she’d ever been against. As far as she knew, the guy was absolutely guilty of all the things he’s been charged of, and if given the chance to do so, he would go even further and the situation could get one hundred percent worse. Nevertheless, Carol was kind of broke and she needed the money. 

The morning light came through hitting her pale skin, exposed as she picked something to wear from her closet, if Carol were to make a list of the things she was grateful for, the one thing that would be on the top of that list, was living all by herself. She’d worked hard to be as successful as she was, and one could say, she was at the top of her game. If only the system hadn’t failed her, she wouldn’t have been jobless for three years, and this case she was getting all dressed up for, wouldn’t be any more than a simple nightmare. She would help that man and she was aware that he would do it all over again, and once that happened, it wouldn’t be her problem, not anymore. As she was finally dressed, her favourite baby blue suit was perfectly covering her body the way she liked the most, with power and confidence, two things Carol knew she had. She took a hold of her white suitcase and her vacuum flask and left the apartment wearing her sunglasses, praying for her co workers to quit the chit chat once she got to the firm. 

Carol parked near a coffee shop and from just a few steps away, she could see the building where she worked, and for two seconds the urge to flee passed by her eyes, almost making her split her coffee as she let her hands get weaker with the thought of just staying in the car and not having to look that man in his eyes. As much as she did want that, life doesn’t work that away and Carol more than anyone, knew that, so she stepped out of her car and started walking to the building, trying to get back the power she knew she owned, even if her guts were destroyed from the previous night. Maybe she and Abby did have fun, but now Carol was promising herself she would never and could never ever do margaritas again, as much as she loved her best friend.

She got to the first floor and took the elevator with fear running through her veins, and as soon as she stepped in, walking through the hallway with black walls, she just wanted everything to be over, to get home and tell herself that she’d made it. 

“For christ’s sake, where were you?” she heard it from the man sitting across her as she walked into her office and closed the glass door behind her, giving him a doubting look. 

“I’m sorry? I thought you were my client, not my boss. And I’m on time, so chill.” Carol retorted, not giving him a second glance as she sat behind her desk, legs crossed and her blonde strands pulled back in a ponytail. 

“Took you so long, I’ve been waiting here for almost an hour.”

“Well that’s only on you, then. I was very clear about the time we should meet. Not that you’re very acquainted with rules, anyway.” she looked at him with despite flooding her blue eyes, but focused on the lines she was typing on the black laptop. The man got up in the blink of an eye and Carol was even quicker to look at his desperate figure, wearing a black tuxedo like he’d never done it before. “What?” she asked, her voice cutting through his skin like a freshly sharpened knife. 

“You _will_ help me, won’t you, Carol?”

“If you keep asking, I will choose not to.” she replied and he nodded, getting back on his seat with the fakest puppy eyes Carol had ever seen in her whole life of dealing with liars and… white men. “Now Fred, you know I don’t give a shit if as soon as this is over and your ass is saved by me, you go back to your businesses and little games and get stuck once again in this vicious cycle you so call ‘your job’. You know that’s not a job, and it will never be. So, I’m just gonna let you know, that _if_ you do this again, do not, and I mean it, do not even think about calling me. Are we clear?”

“Y-yes, Carol.” Fred said, his brown fringe falling on his face as he tried to look aware of his situation in front of Carol’s demanding eyes. Her red nails were now once again hitting the laptop tiles as she completely ignored his existence to check on a message that had popped up on the corner of the screen, a text message from _Abby._

_“Looking good, mama. Why didn’t I see you coming in?”_ Carol read to herself and tilted her head to her left side to look at the woman standing outside her office, looking at Carol with her brows raised and her ginger hair graciously falling over her shoulders. Abby was so different from Carol, it was a mystery for both of them, as to why they worked so well together, Abby was the peak of everything that was deep and distinct, while Carol was the peak of straightforward decisions and everything that could help her not go through experiences she thought would distract her from getting what she wanted, and that was, her always well planned and serious life. 

Abby was wearing a black skirt that stopped right above her knees, black stilettos and a red and white shirt with flowers all over the fabric and long, thin sleeves covering her arms. The blonde woman smiled at her, making a face that could tell her friend she was in desperate need of some interruption at that very moment. Abby laughed, and tilted her head with her eyes squinting, as desperate as Carol was, Abby knew it was better to let Carol finish her work so later she wouldn’t be the one the blonde would call in the middle of the night to groan and moan about her clients.

Carol rolled her eyes as she took a last glimpse of her friend through the glass door, going back to reality as she found Fred’s eyes concentrated on her every move.

“As I was saying, Mr. Haymes, robbing people without them knowing is not a job, and if it were, you should probably choose to quit, otherwise, you wouldn’t be here now, would you?”

“Yes, I guess you’re right.”

“Guess again, I’m always right.” Carol stated with her voice low. “Is there anything else you’d like to add to your previous statement?” 

“No, I’ve said everything I wanted to already.” Carol raised one brow.

“Alright, then I think you can leave now, and let me finish my part of the job for today.”

“Carol? M-Ms. Aird?” Fred spoke as he approached the glass door.

“Yes, Mr. Haymes?”

“Thank you, for doing this for me.” 

“Who said I’m doing this for you?” Carol showed him a grin and he nodded, leaving.

  
  
  
  


As the hours passed by like the longest movie Carol had ever dared to watch, her eyes were fighting to stay open and her fingers could no longer function properly to keep typing again and again and again. She was no longer wearing her baby blue stilettos, since her feet had started to hurt only a few hours ago and her ponytail was gone as well, giving her a messy but still high fashioned look, since she was still herself and could pull off any look, from bad to worse. She jumped on the chair once she heard two soft knocks on the glass door and took her hands to her chest, trying to look sane and strong, but as soon as she saw who was standing at the door, her glance softened and she exhaled. Abby was back, her smile sweeter than ever. 

“Jesus, Abby.”

“I am, thank you... fix that hair.” Abby pointed to the small piece of hot pink paper stuck to Carol’s blonde strands.

“Oh.” Carol said, immediately getting rid of it.

“Are you tired already?” with her smile even wider, Abby said.

“Why would you think so?” Carol asked, her laugh escaping from her nose.

“Wanna go to this new place I found?”

“That sentence never ends well, Abby.”

“Trust me, please?” she glanced softly at Carol, giving her no chances to refuse.

“What is it, a strip club?” Carol asked, closing her laptop and returning it to her suitcase under her desk.

“Ah…” Abby said and sighed, her eyes widening for a second.

“No way.” Carol had her eyes on her in disbelief of her friend. 

“It wouldn’t be so absurd, would it?” Abby asked with her tone way too innocent, Carol wanted to slap her. 

“No… we’re talking about you.”

“So that’s a yes?” Abby’s shoulders raised with her question.

“Is it worth the effort for me to say no?”

“... No.” 

“Just… give me a minute, I’ll be ready in a flash.” she affirmed, her words coming out of her mouth all drowsy. Abby nodded and waited for Carol to adjust a few things on her desk and retouch her makeup, which was basically her favourite foundation and red lipstick that matched her nails. They were quick to leave the building, both walking to Carol’s car as Abby was giving her best friend the instructions she needed to get to the strip club. It was still not so perfect for Carol, and quite not her type of fun, but she found it would be worth the risk to spend some quality time with Abby after one of her shittiest days at work. 

The two women got out of the car once Carol got to the right address, a street with poor lighting and some doubtful figures wandering the sidewalk near the club entrance. Abby opened the black door and in one second they were both inside a hallway filled with smoke and blue lines flashing in front of them. The redhead took Carol’s hand, who was still unsure of Abby’s relations with the place, and guided her to the main hall, with small round stages scattered in all corners with women dancing and being stared at by men with carefree eyes.

Carol would burst into laughter at any moment, not feeling any comfortable with being surrounded by semi-naked women and in the company of her best friend, of all people. They picked a table and sat down together a little further from the stages, focusing on the drinks they were about to order. The drinks were soon at their table and they were clever enough to hide their smiles and giggles behind the glasses of different drinks they had in hands. As Carol touched Abby’s shoulder with her own to hand her her own glass of scotch, a young woman caught her attention, dancing a few meters away from them. Carol didn’t bother to think about her age, but she could tell the woman was young by the sweet expression and still naive air hidden under her mesmerizing way of moving around the pole, and once Carol was no longer paying attention to the time, she found herself dazzled by the brunette’s eyes completely focused on Carol as she kept dancing. 

The beat that once was echoing through the hall was subtly replaced by a lighter sequence of rapid melodies, and music filled Carol’s ears as she felt completely dragged by the dancer’s presence. She felt unable to organize her mind as only one question resounded through her thoughts: _who the hell was that girl?_


	2. Her number one fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning: i love carol and abby’s friendship. so. much.
> 
> thank you.

The brunette’s eyes closed as she moved swiftly around the pole, her eyes escaping from Carol’s. The girl now felt vulnerable to Carol’s invading gaze and she stopped staring right away to focus on the men looking at her. The older woman turned to her friend with a grin still on her lips, not even noticing it, which made Abby smile at her with questioning eyes.

“What was that?” Abby asked, her voice trying to get louder than the music. 

“What was what?” Carol wasn’t looking at her, but hiding her face behind her scotch. 

“That look!” Abby shouted with an euphoric glance.

“That was nothing, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Carol stated trying to hide her teeth.

“Right…” As soon as abby said, she turned her attention to the same stage Carol was once looking at, the brunette still uniquely moving around the metal pole, a rogue smile grew on the redhead’s lips. “I see.” Carol gave her no answers, and kept sipping from her glass. She saw that the object was half full and pouted.

“I’m gonna get something else, what do you want?” getting up from her seat, Carol asked.

“Just ask the barman to come.”

“No, I need to walk. What do you want?”

“Gim… don’t get lost.” Abby seemed scared, but let Carol just go on her own.

“Gim.” Carol said, walking towards the bar. The barman had his eyes glued to Carol’s suit once she gave him the glasses and the other hand went straight to her pocket. She gave him a grin and ordered two more drinks. 

“Not your thing, is it?” the man shouted, his back facing Carol.

“What?” Carol’s smile widened.

“Why are you here?” he asked, looking at her one more time before returning the drinks to the counter. Carol sighed and laughed.

“Do you ask that to the men?” she asked with the same automatic laugh and one brow raised.

“No… but, you seem a little… out of place.”

“Don’t worry about that, it’s none of your business.” she took both glasses in her hands and seemed to turn away once the man spoke again, making Carol stop.

“Would it be any of my business if I said I think you’re quite the view?” the barman asked in a sweet but deep tone, his voice annoyingly resounding through Carol’s disturbed thoughts. She gave him a deathly smile and looked down.

“Now _that’s_ not my thing.” 

“Oh… I’m… sorry.” he said, regret filling his black globes. Carol gave him a friendly smile, and on the insides she wished more than anything to just beat the living shit out of that guy. At least he was polite, she thought.

The set of flashing lights changed and now there were pink flashes hitting Carol’s eyes through the smoke as she returned to Abby’s side at the table. She could no longer see the brunette dancing on the stage just a few steps away from them, and her eyes scanned the placed as in a quick search for her small, slim figure.

“She left… probably backstage.” Abby said, grabbing a hold of her own glass now.

“Who…”

“Oh come on, this is me. Cut the crap.” she smiled, sending a warm feeling through Carol’s skin, Abby’s smile was all she knew in ages, amidst troubles and misfortune.

“Abby, I can’t.”

“Of course you can, Carol. Did you see the way she was looking at you? And don’t think I didn’t see your face, as well.”

“What should I do?” Carol asked with her fingers nervously caressing her glass.

“Go after her. Live a little, Jesus.”

“You’re such a bad influence.” it took Carol a few minutes to make up her mind and leave Abby’s side. She wasn’t gonna go after the girl, lord knows how nervous Carol was with being there, let alone being stared at by the younger woman. She walked her way to the exit and found a green bench outside the club, she sat on it, inhaling the fresh air of a cold night in Brooklyn. She blinked a couple of times and felt heavy because of the alcohol, allowing her head to tilt back, surrendering to the exhaustion. 

“ _Someone’s_ not enjoying the show.” Carol heard from behind her, a soft sound filling her ears and lifting her posture in surprise. Once she saw the young woman, her eyes froze at the sight of her body covered by a black fur coat, feeling pretty sure that the girl was wearing black lingerie under the thick fabric. She tried not to think about it, and gave the girl a doubtful but warm look, allowing her to join her on the bench.

“I was, actually. Before you fled the scene.” her hands were cold, her fingers playing with her rings.

“I didn’t know I had fans, sorry.” the brunette’s smile was sweet and young, melting Carol’s heart in a beat. They both stood quiet for a solid ten seconds, before Carol sighed and looked at her one more time, more carefree now, almost as if the girl was the only thing in the world she could possibly look at, and nothing else existed anymore.

“I don’t want to objectify you, I’m sorry.” she laughed with nervousness, and the girl smiled at Carol’s furrowed brows facing the ground.

“Oh please, I don’t mind.”

“I do.” Carol answered, her gaze meeting the girl’s green orbits, both shining with uncertainty. “It wasn’t even my idea, is it stupid?”

“Listen, it’s my job you’re talking about.” the girl stated with a laugh, and Carol relaxed. 

“Right… so you’re not used to talking to your fans too, I guess.”

“Does that mean you are a fan?”

“Maybe… I don’t even know your name.” Carol’s eyes were astonished with the sight of her.

“Terry… Therese.” the girl responded shyly.

“How lovely. Nice to meet you, Therese.”

“And you are…”

“Carol… Aird.” Carol smiled at her, unsure of the glint in Therese’s eyes once she introduced herself.

“I think I’ve heard that name before. But where?” with her eyes squinting and her head tilted to the side, Therese asked. Carol was frozen still, losing all her power to the girl.

“I’m sorry… I should go. I should go check in on my friend, you know, she’s a troublemaker. The best one.” Carol said, getting up.

“Oh you’re that lawyer aren’t you?” Therese pointed one finger at her in a soft question. “You’re good.”

“Oh god, what do people say about me, I wonder.” 

“Only good things, don’t worry, Carol.” she affirmed, her glance at Carol getting deeper. The blonde felt her bones begging to run, but her mind pled her to stay, as she was starting to feel like the center of attention. 

Carol smiled at her, getting inside right after, and Therese’s glance followed her until she was out of her sights. As soon as she stepped in, seeing the hallway with blue flashes again, she exhaled the air she didn’t even know she was holding inside her lungs, and a sensation of warmness enveloped her chest. Meeting Therese was definitely worth any risks, and she smiled with that realization. 

Abby’s curious orbits met hers at the spot once she saw Carol heading to the table, and she raised her brows, causing Carol to roll her eyes.

“What now?”

“Nothing, I love you.” Abby said, irritatingly, in Carol’s opinion.

“I’m gonna commit a felony, and by that I mean stop hugging me, immediately.” their smiles were in synchrony. “I love you too, dumbass.”

“So, how was it with your girl?”

“She’s not my girl. And her name is Therese.”

“Therese? Not Teresa?” Carol denied with her head, her eyes hiding her thoughts. “Strange.”

“Not really.” Carol smiled, and Abby caught a glance of it, reading Carol like she was an open book. 

“You shady lady…” Abby grinned. 

“Shut up.” Carol looked her down.

“Oh you’re the best.” the redhead stated with her grin hidden behind her glass of vodka with gim. Carol’s smile faded, and her blue eyes darkened like a furious ocean, she was suddenly taken back to three years ago, back to her latest job.

_“You’re the best, Carol, you are.”_

_“Then why are you sending me away?” Carol had tears in her eyes, her posture was fragile inside her black suit._

_“We don’t have the money to keep everyone, Carol. You need to understand.” the man exclaimed once again, as hurt as Carol._

_“But…”_

_“We’ll give you a week, so you can get everything set to go.” Carol nodded, her eyes darting at him with anger._

_“If I’m the best, then why are you doing this to me?” she elevated her tone, bringing her hands to the space between them. “You’re throwing me away. This is gonna be a huge mistake, Tommy.”_

_“This was not my call, Carol, and you know it. We can’t afford to keep you.” Carol seemed to quit and her eyes shut. She nodded, but kept everything inside as she wanted to scream at the man’s face, but he was right, and it wasn’t his fault, afterall. Tommy patted her shoulder making her eyes shut harder, and she ignored his presence until he was gone, trying to stay calm and keep the tears from falling down._

  
  
  


“Hey, womanizer.” Abby startled her awake from her memories. 

“I’m… sorry, did you say something?” Carol’s glance at her was lifeless, and she seemed to be distant now.

“I was asking if you wanted to leave. I don’t think this was such a good idea. At least not for you.”

“Oh, what are you talking about? I’m having fun with my friend.” Carol said, unsure of her own words.

“Don’t you wanna call it a night and go home? I shouldn’t have brought you.” 

“Nonsense. I’m not leaving here until I see you blushing because of some woman.”

“Fine, you’re unreasonable anyway.” Abby smiled, but felt the urge to argue with her best friend, knowing that Carol once again was making someone else her priority, and not herself. The only place Carol loved herself more than anyone else was at the firm, in her job. She did know how to do it, she just would always choose not to, and Abby hated seeing it. 

“No I’m just stubborn to death. As my mother would say.”

“Oh I miss that woman.”

“I don’t.”

“Come on, it’s not like she was satan.” Abby glanced funnily at her. Carol had her arm resting around Abby’s neck, and her head was tilted to the side so she could rest it on her friend’s shoulder.

“No, she was satan’s concubine.” Carol was taken aback by Abby’s laugh. “It’s true.”

“You’re not being fair with her. She tried her best, really, I just know it.”

“She didn’t know how to handle the fact that her only daughter was a lesbian.”

“But she _did_ like me.” Abby affirmed proudly and Carol poked her shoulder.

“Holy shit, we’ve known each other for… how long?”

“Twenty two years, Ms.” 

“God, when am I gonna get rid of you?” Carol asked and Abby laughed.

“Never. Good luck with that. And now I’m sad because you reminded me of how old I’m getting.”

“Just you?” the blonde asked.

“Well, I look younger than you, so it’s fine. In case anyone asks, just say I am still thirty five. Do I look five years younger than you?”

“You look like someone I would very much like to punch in the face right now.” Carol responded. Abby laughed, Carol’s favorite laugh, and they both shared a moment of quietude as the melody changed once again to rapid beats, in sync with the blonde’s heartbeat.


	3. Describe me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the positive comments!!! for this chapter i suggest you readers listen to “bed” by SYML (for very important reasons)

The sun had risen, and Carol was in her bed, sleeping like a baby. Abby sure did know how to party, and this time, Carol wasn’t at all disappointed with being hungover at six in the morning, because they wouldn’t have to go to work today. She heard a noise in her right ear and was taken aback, opening her eyes way too quickly. The blonde saw her best friend lying on her bedroom floor, wearing the same clothes from last night, her eyes narrowed with exhaustion. Carol had a grin on her lips, and even though she was as tired as Abby seemed to be, she still loved those special little moments with her, always wanting to make the most of them. She grabbed one of her own pillows and threw it at the redhead, who opened her eyes in a calm way, just to sigh with the image of one very annoyingly hungover Carol Aird with her joky eyes aimed at her in amusement. 

“Good morning!” Carol blurted and the pillow that was once atop Abby’s body was now hitting Carol’s face.

“You’re lucky I’m too lazy to fight you right now.”

“Wow, you’re gonna scare me that way.” her voice came out of her mouth in a mixture of laziness and amusement, and Abby sounded just the same, but a little softer.

“Fuck, I need to go home. Why am I here?” Abby asked.

“Oh of course you don’t remember.” Abby nodded and Carol sighed. “You were drunk, stupid. We both were, in fact. So I called us an uber.”

“What about your car?” Abby’s eyes were almost shut, studying the tall woman comfortably wrapped around her white blankets.

“I parked it on a safe spot, don’t worry. I’m gonna go get it, today, later.” 

“Near the strip club?” the redhead questioned her with a smile.

“Yes I mean… you know where, you were there with me.”

“Yes, of course.” Abby got up from the floor, she probably didn’t even notice how long it took her to get up after she’d fell from Carol’s side on the bed, and that made her laugh, though her abs hurt for some reason. Maybe the partying should stop for some time, she thought. She made her way to the bedroom door, ready to pick up her purse from Carol’s couch, but she stopped dead in her tracks, and swirled before looking back at Carol.

“What?” Carol asked, sitting up.

“You weren’t as drunk as I was, I remember.”

“Yeah, right.” Carol retorted, not looking at her friend.

“You didn’t call us an uber and left your car there for other reasons, did you?”

“Of course... not, why would I do that?” The blonde woman now had a fashion magazine in hands, she was definitely not reading anything, and Abby analyzed her.

“Okay… I’m gonna go now. Promise not to do anything stupid?”

“You’re joking, right? I would never.” 

  
  
  


Six hours later, Carol was sitting on a table outside a coffee shop that she’d found next to her apartment, she loved that place. How it smelled like fresh coffee every single day, how there was a nice landscape and Carol would always like to go there to just sit down with a cup of coffee and let her thoughts flow as she would admire the street in front of her blue eyes.

This time though, she was in a bit of a hurry to finish her coffee and pick up her car where she left it before going to the strip club. She took a bite from her cinnamon roll while paying, and left right away. Her blonde strands were dancing in the wind as she walked away from the coffee shop, her long legs walking in a gracious and rapid pace. She called an uber and it was only a ten minute trip, she had a smile on her lips the whole way, thinking about the dancer she’d met the night before, who was still roaming around Carol’s thoughts rent free. As the car made its stop, Carol could see her car. And not so far from it, the strip club. Something sparkled behind her eyes and she got out of the car, walking to the other side of the street. 

The club wasn’t open, and her eyes were back on focusing on her car. She successfully looked for the keys inside the pocket of her red wine coloured suit and got inside within a few seconds, ready to start the ignition. It was only in that same moment that the key was about to swirl, that Carol saw a woman walking towards her car. She wasn’t actually walking towards her, but to the club, and once Carol got accustomed to the bright light from that sunny noon hitting her eyes, her body started to warm itself, and her cheeks were on fire. That was _Therese._ Only a few seconds passed by until the brunette saw Carol, still inside the car, and this time, Therese was in fact, walking in her direction. The younger woman was wearing a green jumpsuit and converse shoes, her hair falling over her shoulders.

“Okay, now I’m kinda worried that you might be a stalker.” Therese’s voice was strangely deep, and Carol tried not to quiver. 

They both giggled, making eye contact in an uncannily comfortable way. “I’m just here to get my car and go home.”

“Right… you did party hard. I saw some men hitting on you. How was your night?” Therese was still with her body lowered and her arm placed on the window of the car, her eyes followed Carol’s lips and every way that they moved with her answer. 

“Ah, the men were not really a problem for me, or a part of my night, since… anyway, I had a fun night.” she smiled a worn out smile, and Therese had the same smile on her lips, probably for different reasons. “And what about you, what are you doing here? Isn’t it too early for you to be... here?”

“Yes, I… just thought about getting something from my locker, since I needed it. Not gonna be here for long today, either.” she looked over her shoulder after answering, hearing Carol gasp.

“Um, hey… about last night… I hope I didn’t make you think I’m a total creep.”

“No, Carol. If anything, a creep is the last name that I would use to describe you.” Carol’s eyebrows raised, and she laughed a brief laugh.

“ _How_ would you describe me, then?” Carol asked, and Therese looked up for a second, maybe at the sun, maybe at anything else that wasn’t Carol’s beautiful, mesmerizing eyes.

“I have something I could use to describe you, really. But I think you don’t wanna hear it.”

“What? Come on, now you have to tell me.” Therese nodded and she seemed to step back and approach Carol’s window one last time to whisper:

“Flung out of space.”

Carol watched her get inside the club, hiding her incredulous grin after hearing Therese’s words. She inhaled and started the car, settling on going home, finally, after the strange encounter. 

  
  
  


The blonde woman had arrived home only twenty minutes after seeing Therese, and as she opened the door, her cellphone rang. She was quick to pick it up from her pocket and check the screen. Fred was trying to call her. She got inside, throwing her stuff around while getting comfortable on her couch.

“Fred? What do you want?” Carol asked, kind of sleepy.

_“I wanted to ask you about my trial.”_

“Yes?”

_“Do you think I’m gonna win?”_ He asked, and Carol laughed with her voice low.

“I mean… there’s no way that I’ll actually know if… but of course… I’m gonna win, Fred. Yes.”

“ _You better be right._ ” He said briefly before hanging up on her. Carol didn’t know what his words meant nor his tone, but she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

After two seconds, her eyes looked at the laptop next to her feet on the coffee table and picked it up. It drove her insane the fact that she had to work for him with so little information about the man, she knew nothing about his personal life, only that he wasn’t one to open up, that, she knew very well. Carol went through her notes on him and some documents of his as well, reading every single line with care and attention. She’d asked him about his personal life many, many times, but the guy would always find a way to deflect or make it look like his life wasn’t important and that Carol didn’t need to know anything.

Of course, since he, and many other people underestimated Carol, he didn’t think that she would go as far as she could to get closer to his secrets and things that Carol knew he definitely kept from her. She wouldn’t trust his words, let alone let him rule her in her own job, something that Fred would always try to do. But Carol was a sedulous woman, one that would most likely go after Fred’s ass herself if he tried to mess with her. Even though now, she didn’t know what to do, her mind was on fire. She closed the laptop and thought about all her meetings with Fred, remembering every little detail. 

She remembered, the time Fred told her that he was a single man, and was distant from his family. Although she wasn’t sure what family he was talking about. He never mentioned failed marriages or having children, let alone showing love for anything that wasn’t himself.

A sudden cold breeze came from the balcony and sent a somewhat negative energy to Carol’s body, and Carol missed the sunny sky she’d seen earlier. Her eyebrows raised automatically and Carol wasn’t even thinking about anything, for a moment, her body stopped functioning, until her hands immediately searched for her phone on the couch and she grabbed it, dialing Abby’s number. The woman said her ironical greeting in less than ten seconds.

“I’m sorry, what did you say? I’m a little deaf.” Carol said, hearing Abby laugh.

_“I said hey… then I was gonna say something else but I stopped myself from doing so because you could get mad at me.”_

“Uh, what is it, Abby?”

_“Are you hungover still?”_

It was nine o’clock when Carol checked her wrist, and her eyes were rolling every five minutes with Abby’s hand going to her shoulder so she could stay still and not fall while adjusting her heels.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do this.”

“Cut the bullshit! You’re as excited as I am, and we’re gonna have so much fun. Isn’t that what you wanna do before Fred’s trial on monday?”

“Oh yeah, I mean, you’re not wrong… I need some more booze. Now, who’s your special date?” Carol asked, her eyes going up and down Abby’s pink sundress. Her damn heels were in the same color, and she realized they were matching, not purposely though. Carol was wearing a baby pink suit that showed a good amount of her pale chest covered in unending layers of gold necklaces, also showing off her favorite stilettos. Red. Both women had their hair down, wavy and bleaming. Abby had warned Carol beforehand, that she’d also called an old friend of hers to be Carol’s date for the night.

They’d had a fast exchange of strong and stubborn opinions on whether or not Carol was gonna sleep with the girl afterwards, which led up to Abby promising her that if this night were to be a bad one for Carol, and the girl wasn’t her type at all, she would let Carol “use” her in case she had some type of problem, and Abby wouldn’t be allowed to say no. 

“Don’t be petty.” Abby laughed as both she and Carol got inside the uber.

“I’m not being petty, I’m just saying. You’re not even gonna have to worry about this stupid date because if it works, and I end up liking your little set-up, then you’ll have nothing to worry about, and, if things go the opposite way… you won’t have to worry either.”

“Why?” Abby was showing her teeth slightly, and Carol wanted to slap her thigh like they used to do when they were teenagers, having stupid arguments. 

“Because when do I _ever_ get into something and need somebody’s help to get out of it? You’ll be fine either way, ass.” Abby watched her words in silence.

“... I love having an angel of a best friend.” Abby said with a grin, and Carol elbowed her while unblocking her phone.

“Get fucked.” Carol uttered.

  
  
  


The place was rather crowded and the four women now sat on a booth could barely hear each other. Carol, was sat down with Abby’s friend, who appeared to be interested as hell in Carol, but the blonde woman could seriously not care any less for the brunette breathing into her neck asking her things Carol couldn’t possibly think about answering. Stupid and unimportant things, and Carol would abruptly have her eyes aimed at Abby, who also had her eyes on her best friend, in a caring way of saying “stop fighting it.” She tried hard though, to forget the office, to forget Fred, she really did try to lock her self deprecating thoughts out and enjoy the night.

“Jeanette… tell Carol about that time you accidentally ran over a drag queen at the parking lot of that bar you go to.” Abby said, both her voice and body appearing to be sloppy after eight tequilas.

“You did what?” Carol’s eyes widened, but her actual interest stayed buried deep inside her chest. 

“Um…” the woman giggled, her brown eyes facing her lap. “Yeah, long story, I was going through some stuff and… it’s embarrassing.”

“Oh please, we’ve all been there.” Carol said, laughing. “Can’t say the same about the drag queen though, that’s… too much… even for me.”

“Even for drunk you.” Abby added, one hand holding her glass up and the other one caressing the leg of the girl she’d invited to be her date. 

“Even for drunk me.” Carol answered, and as she said, they lowered the music, and “Bed” by SYML started playing. Before she could process anything, Abby had a concerned but amused look on her face, which caught Carol’s attention, and there she was, looking at her best friend with questioning eyes. A woman’s figure could be seen walking towards the stage slowly, through the smoke, her and her only.

Therese had taken the stage.


	4. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back! this chapter is kinda short, but only because i’ll be posting tomorrow as well. enjoy!! (ps: this chapter will be in therese’s pov, and hopefully our girls will be getting to know each other well very soon)

"Hey, what do you say we go stay at my house with the girls and some drinks after your shift?"

Therese looked over her shoulder, glancing at the taller brunette talking to her whilst lacing her shoes. The woman was not much older than Therese herself, and she had this kind of vibe that made Therese feel safe, being the only one who really talked to her and respected her.

For the other women, Therese was somehow privileged, the "favorite", they would say. Nevertheless, Therese wouldn't let their opinions get to her head. She, more than anyone, knew the origin of these rumours and tried all the time to prove that they were not Therese's actual truth. Therese, and all the other women, worked for Tommy Tucker, the same man who ran many other businesses around the city. The women would always mess around with him and try to maybe get more money and maybe something else.

Therese, for one, couldn't. Tommy always seemed to know Therese very well, and he somehow took her under his wing. Therese was sick and tired of living in her abusive uncle's apartment with his two daughters, who never treated her well. She saw this as a new opportunity, to make her own life, and she settled finally. Tommy gave her a few papers and that was it, the rest was on Therese, and she knew she could do it, and had to, anyway. She never really had a perfect or established family, being left on her own at twelve. She never had a good relationship with her father, and all she would get from him was letters and more letters, for her birthday, for christmas, that was all she ever had. Her mom, was sweet and kind, a strong woman, who taught Therese everything she knew about life, and even after her death, Therese tried to carry on, and now she had her job, her pride, her money and her very very safe life.

She was clever, and tough, and always focused on her mother's words to her when she was little. That was her faith, in herself. 

Therese felt a cold wave of energy hit her arms and closed her mouth before speaking. "Yeah let's do it, will you guys wait for me?" she stared at the woman with puppy eyes, and once her smile was showing, her dimples made their first appearance, causing the other woman to roll her eyes and smile. Therese would always feel invisible somehow, specially when she would be around this beautiful, dashing woman who liked to call her a friend. Her grey purse matched her grey overcoat, and she looked beautiful like that, just gazing at Therese, showing off her braids and purple gloss. Her mouth was covered by purple glitter from the lipgloss and Therese just knew that no one else could pull that look off as perfectly as that woman.

"Of course." the woman said, excited in her tone, smiling at Therese with her brown cheeks covered by a little bit of pink blush. It was ferocious and adorable at the same time. She grabbed her grey purse and left before Therese could say anything else. 

Therese already had on her black pair of lingerie, only taking a few more seconds to adjust her thong. She heard her song, and knew she had to be quick and go. As she walked to the curtains, she heard one laugh which she knew was from someone in the crowd, but couldn't recognize it, since there were other sounds echoing in the room and stopping Therese from hearing that amazing laugh, it was a woman's laugh, that she could tell perfectly. As she took the stage, her eyes went to the metal pole, guiding her body to it. She was accustomed to the looks at her and the feeling of being the center of attention for a few minutes, and after a while, she started to ignore it, feeling proud of what she knew had given her a good, better life. 

She smiled on the inside and wore a new facette, letting her fingers embrace the pole, feeling a cold sensation running through her skin, electrifying her body. Her eyes stayed closed and her expression was chill and unbothered, and before she could even notice, her body was doing it all for her, her mind, maybe was somewhere else at this moment. She didn't have her black stilettos on, and that made her feel a little more like herself, not so tall, and not so short, but perfectly her, carrying everything inside. Her body moved with talentry and everyone could tell she knew what she was doing and was good at it, but that wasn't what most people would look at. The way Therese was so… different, had her own essence, that was what people would notice more.

The way she was shy and small, but at the minute she was on stage, she could turn into a completely different person, that was quite admirable. And her kindness, that was something particularly strange. Therese had gone through a lot, and yet, she was a pearl of a person. One kind of vibe she had, everybody wished to have, but she was the only one like that. Her eyes and her body both would tell the same story, but she was strong in her voice, grateful for who she was. Not grateful for her work, but grateful for being the one who was there for her at all times, the one who went through the good and the bad, and made her believe that the tears were temporary, and soon she would be able to see the sun, and that the sun would dry her tears away.

She was her own safe place. She would smile, and feel that. Gratitude, for herself. 

The song was still playing and she kept on dancing, really not paying any attention to the people. Her eyes finally wandered through them, and for a few seconds, she let her eyes fixate on this one person with her eyes strongly paying attention to Therese. That was Carol. 

_Fuck! What is she doing here?_

She slowed her movements and her hands were getting colder and colder from the touch with metal, but her eyes quickly wore a layer of ferocity all of a sudden, which was new to her, but she did it still. Her hands were becoming shaky with the intensity of Carols gaze, and Therese could only try and calm her own breath, failing at the same second. No, she couldn't control this feeling, and she couldn't recognize herself either.

The blonde woman was giving her some kind of strength, good, different strength, and Therese wanted to smile, maybe of nervousness, or maybe because that was the effect she knew Carol already had on her. It was agonizing and Therese was living for it. As she closed her eyes feeling her hands all sweaty, she fastened one last spin with a grin before directing her green globes at the blonde woman, and Carol saw her and read between the lines, but she only smiled at Therese, a warm smile with no trace of mischief. There was just something so weird about Carol, that was taking over her body in a way she couldn't even stop it herself. It was almost as if they had something pulling them to one another, fast and inevitable. Carol was looking at her, in awe, adoration of Therese's essence, and the thought of being looked at like that made Therese shake. 

She still felt strong though, to get this finished and leave as quick as possible, or before her mind would make her go to Carol, because of some strange and unknown reason, that's what she wanted to do all the time, since the first night she saw the older woman with her friend. Therese let go of that thought and stopped to look at the booth in which Carol was sat, eyes on her still. She had other women with her this time, and wondered if that was just something that had been going on for Carol. Therese saw the brunette with a hand placed lightly on Carol's tigh, and her eyes lost its life for a brief second of thinking that maybe that was Carol’s girlfriend, or wife, but the thought of that made no actual sense to her and she started to ask herself why she would care about that at all, not sure of the power Carol held over her. Weak in her knees she tried to stop straying and put those thoughts aside, getting the feeling that this would go much further than expected if she didn't. Her body still ached for Carol's attention and she felt dumb, unable to focus on herself again. 

  
  
  


Therese was sat against the couch in the change room, and all she could feel was Carol, as if her eyes had never left Therese's mind, and they hadn't. She could laugh at herself, finding herself stuck with this thoughts about a woman she'd only exchanged a few words with, and that simple phrase she'd said to Carol a few hours earlier were still roaming her mind.

Flung out of space. Yes, that was Carol. In all her essence, all that she was, Therese could only try and think about her in another way, but there was no other way, and she saw herself facing a wall with all her thoughts put together. One half of them was only Carol, and the other half was Therese's failed attempts to stop thinking about Carol.

"Girl you know you’re fine as hell, don't you?" Therese jumped, looking at the brunette from earlier, her colleague. 

"Jesus christ god for heaven's sake, can you make a noise before entering a room so you won't give me a heart attack? And what does that even mean?” Therese had her hands placed a little above her chest, breathing heavily and with red cheeks. Her dark hair was falling down her red fur coat, hiding her warm cheeks. She wasn't blushing because of the jumpscare, but because of her previous thoughts focused on the blonde woman who she surely shouldn't be thinking about.

"Did I scare you that much I made you a religious person?" the woman asked furrowing her brow and Therese laughed a throaty laugh. 

"I got so distracted I forgot you were waiting for me.”

"What's distracting you, Belivet?" Therese placed her hand on her collarbone before letting out a deep breath. 

"Nothing… so, can we go now?" the woman nodded with a grin and they left the change room arm in arm. 

As they opened the door, Therese's eyes widened and she tried not showing her teeth. A bit of happiness made her feel awkward once her eyes met Carol's eyes again, and now she was by herself, standing there, leaned against her car.

"Therese!" she called with her velvety voice.

_Say something Therese, say something, do something, don't be stupid!_

“Carol.” the brunette was sweet in her tone, just like her glance at Carol. 

“Do you know her?” the woman alongside Therese whispered, and the brunette giggled. 

“Yes… yes, can you give us a minute?” Therese asked shyly, and the woman gave her a knowingly look, annoying Therese’s last bit of patience. “Can you just…” 

“I’ll wait in the car.” the woman affirmed and left their sight. 

“Hey.” Therese called again, softer this time. 

“Hi. Are you going somewhere?”

“Yeah, with my friends.” Carol caught a glimpse of a grin trying to leave Therese’s face once she smiled with her own answer. “Why, Ms. Aird?” 

“Oh no reason. I was just wondering…” they both smiled, sharing a questioning glance.

“Yes?” 

“Would you like to… go out with me? I mean, somewhere else, with me?” Carol asked, playing with her hands while giving Therese the hottest puppy eyes. 

“Yes.” Therese exhaled. 

“Oh dear, what about your friends? I don’t want to…”

“It’s fine. I’ll meet them later.” Carol nodded still unsure and Therese shouted from across the street that her friend could go on without her and that she would stop by later. The woman seemed to be laughing at Therese from the other side of the street as she watched Carol open the car door for her, and Therese smiled. 

“God I thought you were gonna say no.” Carol stated as they both got in the car and Therese laughed before shaking her shoulders.

“Where are we going?” Therese asked, watching Carol start the car.

“I… was hoping you could tell me.” Carol’s glance at her was everything that Therese needed, and her veins started to pump her blood like crazy, boiling inside them, and her mind was spinning like a russian roulette.

She looked at Carol’s lips, and wished for them. And Carol’s hands, she wanted them to be touching her and holding her tight against Carol’s ripped body. 


	5. Just a little isn’t enough

“I have nothing in mind, really.” Therese said, paying attention to Carol’s eyes, and Carol was paying attention to the road.

“Well, shit, neither do I.” they both laughed as Carol stated.

Something different roamed around the space between them, and they felt like they could just stay silent, and it would be comfortable, silence. But they didn’t want to. 

“What do you really want, Carol?” giggling, Therese tilted her head.

“I was hoping I could get to know you! That’s all.” Carol was smiling. 

“Why? What’s so interesting about me?” Therese asked, and Carol’s smile seemed to fade away. She closed her lips gently and her eyes swiftly wandered through the road until they were stuck in Therese, with a new smile. More painful, this time. 

“So many things…” she looked nervous, and her blue eyes immediately looked down, and then back to the road, as her grasp on the steering wheel tightened. All she really wanted was to let Therese know how much she held. 

“Do you feel like walking?” Therese asked, her hand reaching to touch Carol’s as she let it rest on her lap. 

“So you do have something in mind.” Carol affirmed with a grin. 

  
  
  


The blonde was walking with her hands in her pockets, her blonde strands going with the wind, and her eyes were adamant, sweet. Therese, was walking alongside her. Smaller, her tough posture fading away with Carol’s presence. She looked at Carol’s red lips, she noticed them, even when they were wandering through dark streets. They were beautiful, and she wondered what kinds of beautiful words that woman had ever said to make her mouth be the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen, even in the dark. 

“Carol?” Therese’s voice was soft, and weak, but her eyes were two beasts with hunger and passion. 

“Yes?” Carol didn’t cease her steps, but slowed down to look at the younger woman. 

“What I said to you, the other day… I…” Carol started to blush, and Therese finally drank on the sensation of making that woman look vulnerable. 

“Don’t worry about that, Therese. If anything, I’m flattered.” 

“You are?” her eyes widened.

“I mean… that was quite the statement. And to know that a very beautiful and talented lady thinks of me like that, yeah, I am very happy to know that.” Carol’s lips stretched with her smile, and Therese noticed how gentle they were, how graciously Carol could go from a frozen landscape to the realest view she had ever laid her eyes on.

Her bones were pure jelly now, and she was praying Carol would start talking again just so that she would hear her voice one more time. She could talk about anything, to be fair, and Therese wouldn’t miss hearing for the world.

Therese inhaled the cold breeze of a cloudy night in New York, and with the thought of being there, alive, with Carol, made her shiver. She wanted more than anything to play with Carol, and see how Carol would play back, but this was so much more than what she wanted, and now she was letting go of the desire to talk in order to get something from the older woman, she didn’t want to tease, and if she was ever able to, she would just stay quiet. The woman was so much more powerful than she’d thought, Therese was hypnotized. 

“You know, this is really hard for me. I was gonna suggest we go to a bar. But then I remembered we just got out of one.” Therese stated almost silently, and Carol laughed. 

“It’s okay, I guess. I just wanted to talk to you. But I don’t wanna be invasive, dear.”

“Oh, is there anything you’d like to ask?” 

“A few things. I hope you don’t mind.” Carol said, hearing her giggle, and she was in awe of that sound. 

“Of course not. What do you wanna know?” Therese also had her hands inside the pockets of her red fur coat, and her eyes were aimed at Carol’s trembling lips once again. 

“Your private life… I won’t ask you about that… but, how long have you been doing this?” 

“Uh, around seven years. Yeah. Why?” 

“I was just curious, darling, that’s all.” Carol smirked but her chest tightened inside her skin. 

“Anything else?” Therese tilted her head and downed her brows lightly to catch Carol’s trying to escape her green ones. They both stopped, and once Carol removed one hand from her pocket, Therese grabbed it with her own, caressing the pale back of Carol’s cold hand. 

“Do they treat you well?”

“Yes.” Therese’s heart could explode from its warmness. Carol was like the damn sun. “They do. It’s not bad, at all. I have some friends there. And… that’s enough.” she answered and Carol nodded. 

“And what do you do? In your free time?” Therese startled awake and noticed she was way too weak for Carol’s voice. The way it faded away in the empty streets. 

“Not much. Seriously.” she laughed. “I do my groceries. I take some pictures, which is good, keeps me busy.” 

“You own a professional camera?” Carol’s blue globes were cutting a whole through Therese, but she didn’t care about intensity when she was around the girl. 

“Yeah. I saved so much for it and when I got it, taking pictures was the only thing I wanted to do.” there was a glint in her eyes, and Carol saw it, mistified with how passionate Therese was even about the smallest things. 

“Will you let me see it? Some of your work?” 

“Oh, my god. No, it’s horrible. And you’ll get bored.” Therese’s eyes went to the ground in a fraction of two seconds. 

“No I won’t! Please, I want to.” Carol said in a laugh, taking a hold of Therese’s hand herself. 

"Alright, Ms. Aird, but I have to tell you, they're not good, in any way." she'd let go of Carol's hands and aimed her green orbits at the ground.

"Well, that should be for me to decide." Carol smirked and Therese felt her cheeks blush. They would get warm, and she would want to hide. But Carol didn't care, she loved the way Therese looked like that.

"Okay, let's go back to the car." in a way that she would be taking the lead, Therese stepped forward and took a hold of Carol's hand once again, leading them to Carol's car. 

  
  


They were headed to Brooklyn, where Therese lived, in a small apartment, with space enough only for her cat and for her plants and books. They got inside, Therese first. She opened the door for Carol, and the woman started analyzing the place with such tenderness, like she loved every inch of that small square. Every inch of it was Therese, and she adored it. The walls were white and Therese's polaroids were spread all over them. Some in colors, some black and white. And Carol couldn't stop herself but notice how different they were from one another, they all reminded her of the brunette, and she smiled, with the realization that Therese didn't know that. 

"Hey." Therese heard Carol say as she approached her yellow fridge to grab two drinks. Actually, one beer and one water bottle for herself. "These are really good, are you joking? How come are you not good?"”

"Really?" Therese asked incredulous and her cheeks were speaking more than her actual mouth. They were telling Carol just how nervous she was in her presence, and just how much she loved it. She handed Carol the beer and the woman thanked her in a whisper, almost to her ear as she was walking past Carol to get to her white couch, just a few colored blankets on top of it.

"Yes, Therese. You're really talented. I can't believe you don't like your pictures. They're so… real. How come can one capture so many things in such a small piece of paper?" Carol had joined her on the couch, and their thighs were slightly brushing against one another. 

Therese stiffened her posture and tried looking away, but Carol stopped her, placing one finger under Therese's chin, causing them to make eye contact. 

"I wish I could kiss you right now." Therese whispered and Carol's finger fell from her chest to Therese's lap, slowly going up. 

The brunette gasped with the feeling of Carol's strong hand almost touching her core, and she feared for a second that Carol might find out just how desperate she was for this type of contact with her. 

"You can." was all that Carol said, and her grasp tightened around Therese's thighs as soon as they locked their lips. 

Carol's mouth was ferocious and experienced, but at the same time, delicate and calm, all she wanted to do was to know how Therese tasted. The brunette was as weak as she could get, letting throaty moans escape her mouth with the intensity of the kiss. Carol's posture was pure adamant and Therese allowed the woman to grab a hold of her body, feeling Carol's hands reach for her back and under her coat. Her fingers met Therese's flesh and the girl gasped while kissing her, asking for more. 

Before Carol could hook her fingers on the back of Therese's bra and unclasp it, she stopped her motions and looked the brunette in the eye, both breathing erractly against each others lips. Carol's lipstick was all over her lips and she grinned, before pushing her hands back to her body, her expression saddened.

"What's wrong?" Therese asked, almost wanting to yell at Carol for ceasing their touch.

"I… trust me, Therese. I want this, I really do. But I have some things at home and some work to get to, it's endless work all the time. I hope you're not mad." she sighed. "And if we're gonna do this, I don't wanna be in a rush. I wanna take my time with you, and do you properly." Therese sighed as well, more frustrated.

"This is gonna be hard for me. For how long will you make me wait to get you out of this suit?" Therese was smiling a devilish smile, taking Carol aback and the woman exhaled hard. She was uneasy, but wanted Therese as bad as the girl wanted her.

"Only a week. Will you wait for me, darling? Just so I can get this job finished." she got closer to her face, brushing her lips softly against Therese's. Her head tilted to the side, and she breathed into Therese's neck before speaking. "I am all yours after that."”

"Who are you working for?" Therese didn't know where that was coming from, but she was frustrated with the fact that Carol would have to be away for awhile because of someone else.

"Darling, I can't tell you that." 

"But… I just want to know." Therese was looking at her, furrowing her brow.

"It's too dangerous, sweetheart. I don't want to get you into this." 

"You're not getting me into anything, Carol. And what do you mean by dangerous? Who is it?” 

"Therese..." the brunette swallowed hard and shook her head. 

"Now, you are not seeing me naked, Ms. if you don't tell me who they are." Carol got up from the couch, her thoughts tangled with one another and all she could possibly think about was Fred and all the things she knew that man had done to so many people. 

She turned around to face Therese looking at her in a strangely concerned look, and she felt like she was about to burst, seeing Therese's real self. Almost as if she was standing naked in front of her blue eyes, pleading to be read.

"It's okay, darling. I am not in any danger, so let's try and not put you in any as well." 

"You don't have to protect me, Carol. First of all I am nobody, second of all, I worry about you, so I don't care what you say unless you tell me his name. It's a man, isn't it?"

  
  


"How do you know that?" Carol's eyes were frozen stuck in Therese's body getting up and closer to her.

"Well, men are… men. So that was just a wild guess. But now I know I'm right."

"Terry, you can't possibly tell this to anybody, okay?" 

"Well, I don't actually know who the guy is, so..." she looked down, and Carol grabbed her hand with both of hers.

"And it's better that way, my darling. Please." she stated before kissing Therese's hand twice. Therese smiled child like and Carol smiled at her with sad eyes. "Will you still let me see you naked, then?" 

"Of course I will, Ms. Aird, if anything that is the only way you'll ever see me from now on." Carol let out a laugh while faking her disapproval. "But hey, can you at least give me your work address? I might stop by." 

Carol turned to her purse on the floor and wrote down a few lines and numbers before handing the hot pink colored piece of paper to Therese. "There you go." 

"You have your own office? That's hot." Therese said while reading the small pink square in her hand. 

"You're hot." Carol said lower than ever and kissed her on the cheek before getting to the door, winking at the brunette and leaving. She watched her go, and as she closed the door, Therese bit her lower lip, still tasting a little bit of Carol there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m dying to know what you guys are thinking so far, so please let me know in the comments!!


	6. The image of you

Although Carol was aware of the amount of documents she had waiting for her at home, Fred’s statement and her speech drafts, the only words now echoing around her head were Therese’s. She sipped from a gigantic glass of anxiety once those words started to become real to her. Carol wasn’t making that up, and Therese wanted her. Maybe it was all too much for her, because she wasn’t finding a way to cope with everything. 

She unlocked her apartment door and threw herself on the couch as soon as her purse hit the floor. The pink pantsuit smelled like the brunette, and Carol wondered how it would be like to have that scent glued to her actual skin, in many other possible occasions she’d like to imagine herself in, with Therese. The girl was driving her crazy, making Carol question her own sanity, perhaps. The cell phone placed on top of the small glass table was buzzing over and over again, killing Carol’s hopes of ignoring whomever that was. And she knew the answer to that.

_“Hey, um, are you up?”_ a sweet voice spoke to her on the other line.

“Yes, darling, I am. I just got home.” Carol answered, her fingers going to her lips.

_“Oh, good. I just wanted to let you know that… I hope I’m not forcing you into anything, and I don’t wanna sound like a desperate twenty one year old. God, I’m hopeless.”_ Carol giggled.

“Therese, what are you talking about?” 

_“Well, just about twenty minutes ago I may have looked a little… I don’t know, I’m not usually like that, that’s all.”_ Therese affirmed in a whisper, followed by a laugh.

“Oh? Is this what we’re talking about? Don’t worry, honey, or do you actually think that you don’t get me all horny for you all the fucking time?” she bit her bottom lip, and Therese sighed.

_“I’m glad, then. I’ll try to make sure and keep doing that.”_

“I hope you do. So, should I expect your visit at the office tomorrow? Not that we’ll be able to do anything anyway, but it would be good to see you, dear.”

_“Of course, if you want me to, I shall be there. And I will definitely be wearing my finest lingerie, you know…”_ Carol’s eyes widened, and she felt like defying her own moral compass for that girl.

“That sounds interesting… but I have to tell you, it would be kind of tricky for you since… the walls are made of glass.” Therese laughed.

_“Well then I can find my ways… but of course, subtlety comes first, at your workplace.”_

“Of course! I would never go against that.” Carol stated loudly and they both proceeded to say their quick goodbyes.

Her heart was pounding and her legs were trembling, aching to exchange contact with the brunette that was no longer next to her, and Carol felt her absence in a flash. Her bones wanted Therese and her skin wanted to merge with the girl’s. She took her time with her thoughts aimed at Therese while showering, preparing for Fred’s case. 

It was 22:35 and all Carol wanted to do was say screw it and go to sleep, but she couldn’t. She finally entered her room and said hello to her complete mess of a bed, taking a killer look at the papers, layers and layers of lies and numbers that she would have to transfer to her already troubled mind. She felt heavy and light at the same time, with both Therese and her job in mind, and for a second, she laughed at herself. She took a look at her silky red robe in the mirror and wandered her hands through her curves, with a fragile smile. Her hair was down, and she ran her fingers through the blonde strands, focusing on her face. 

Carol hated her lines and wrinkles, but felt grateful for them, for they told a story of her life. 

“Hey, I hope I’m not interrupting any sex right now. Can I talk to you?” 

_“Ay of course you can talk to me. Stupid.”_ Abby said from the other line. She was quick to pick up and make Carol smile.

“So you’re not… having sex or something?” she laughed after asking and she could tell Abby was rolling her eyes.

_“Oh why would you care?”_

“Okay piss off. First of all, will you be at work tomorrow?”

_“Um, no. You know tomorrow is my little sister’s birthday and she wants me to stop by at her place very early. Cooking with the family, yay.”_ Abby answered. 

“Oh, wow. Save a little bit of that enthusiasm for yourself.”

_“But why? What did you wanna talk about?”_

“I don’t even know where to start… Abby, I think I might be having some… feelings.” Carol had her hand covering her eyes while she sat at the foot of her bed.

_“You what? Carol, that’s amazing. I mean, finally… you’re not an emotionless freak!”_ the woman shouted and Carol smiled, shaking her head. 

“Okay now, but tell me. What should I do with it… you know, how do I make it work, or at least how do I make it make sense to me? Everything feels so surreal, I can’t explain it properly but I do know what I’m feeling. _What_ do I do with this?”

_“I mean… listen, there are many ways you can break it wide open to yourself and figure things out, but you’d have to do that on your own. Also, it all depends on the other person. Will you tell me who she is?”_ Abby asked curious in every word, and Carol could literally imagine her laying in her own bed now, with her elbows sinking into the mattress, back facing the ceiling while her feet dance, up and down.

That would always drag Carol back to the 80’s, when they were both teenagers, completely safe from the sweet troubles of adulthood and its perks. She closed her eyes before speaking, and Abby asked one more time.

“Of course I will… I… feel so worn out, can we continue this later? Thank you for saying that, I guess you’re right.” she exhaled, staring at her own lap.

_“Love you… goodnight.”_

“Goodnight, stupid.”

  
  
  
  
  


A loud alarm resounded around the office and everyone present widened their eyes to look around a little lost. Carol sighed, getting up and nodding, showing off her black pantsuit and beaming skin under the velvety fabric, her golden necklaces were always a yes to her. That was an alarm sent from the boss’s office to the lawyer of the next case to be presented in court that afternoon. Carol only had to use a few steps to get to his office and see him, sitting behind his desk, hands propped up with elbows touching the glass surface with envelopes, calculators and a laptop. He aimed a sharp smile at her, and she bit her lip not to sigh. 

“You’ve been pretty distant, Aird. What’s going on in Carol land?” oh how bad she missed Tommy at times like this, at least he was less of a piece of garbage who thought the world belonged to him and that everyone owed him something. 

“I’m not sure I know what you mean, Aster.” her fingers slightly touched his desk while her eyes looked at his in despair and innocence. 

He mocked her words and giggled, getting up before Carol could even think about rolling her eyes. Now, she was one hundred percent sure, the guy was not Tommy. He drove Carol nuts way more than Tommy would ever dream to, and his voice was empty, deeper, but carrying nothing within. Aster Rickmoore was hell on earth, the flawless personification of petulance. His blue eyes attacked her relaxed gaze and she immediately considered the thought of throwing a chair at him, no less than what she was actually capable of.

“You’re sitting at your desk but you’re not even paying attention to your own work! The only times I see you open your eyes with some actual will to live is when Abby is around. Do you need her to be with you all the damn time, or what?” he said, lowering his voice. “Earth is calling for you, Aird. Wake up.” 

She snorted, silently before turning around to leave and threw to fingers to the air. “Copy that, Professor Rottenmoore.” the man shook his head in complete disapproval, but smiled at her at last, and once he went back to the papers on his desk, he felt his phone ring inside his pocket, reached down his trousers frowning and unlocked the device.

_Completely awake now, Sir._ he read, and his eyes found an irritatingly pumped Carol going through a pile of envelopes on her desk, her other hand holding her coffee mug up, she smiled at him, as widely as ever, and killed the expression in a fraction of two seconds.

Carol and Aster were like the ones who loved to play cat and mouse at work, but didn’t know if they actually just hated each other. Either way, Carol was a precious piece to him and Aster wouldn’t risk firing her, and Carol wouldn’t let anyone get rid of her that easy anymore. 

Carol stopped playing with the envelopes and her eyes were naturally dragged to the window beside her desk. She inhaled silence and light, allowing the cool breeze to embrace her. Her blonde hair was practically flying above her neck, and her eyes were getting heavy, wishing to feel the sun. She stopped herself from diving deeper, though, and tried to think a little more about work. She blinked a couple of times before placing her fingers atop her desk, but was completely interrupted by two sharp knocks on her door. She could see the pale and small face adorned with dark brown strands across the wall, and the girl smiled at her before entering.

Therese was wearing an astonishing set of red leather trousers and boots of the same color, with a black tee. Carol hadn't noticed it before, but she was impressively strong and beautifully built even for someone with such a small and delicate silhouette. 

“What are you looking at?” Therese asked, sitting in one of the chairs at the other side of Carol’s desk.

“Just a hottie that came in, don’t look.” she said in a raspy tone, dragging her words to Therese’s skin, they rapidly sent a shockwave through her body and intoxicated her brain, making her cross her legs harder. 

“When do you leave?” Therese asked, trying really hard not to look at Carol’s red lips.

“At six, I have a hearing at court today, but it won’t take me too long.” she shook her head and the brunette nodded.

“With that client of yours?”

“Yeah, him.” Carol said.

“So how’s it going? With him. With everything.” 

“Well, if things go as I planned, we’ll be done by friday. Honestly I can’t stand seeing his face anymore.” Carol blurted out while going through some papers, she stopped right after and looked at Therese, so shyly sitting across her. 

“What are you plotting?” she narrowed her eyes at the brunette, grinning. Therese played with her fingers on her lap before placing them between her breasts, drawing Carol’s attention to her cleavage. Carol gasped, putting one of her hands in front of her lips just in a way so Therese could tell she was amused by what she was doing. The brunette was trying her hardest not to get caught and be gentle with her fingers once they reached the buttons of her shirt, undoing one by one until her chest was beaming in front of Carol’s needy blue eyes. She tried to control her breath, and recomposed herself a little before drinking again in Therese’s ethereal image. 

Therese smirked and started to button up again, eyes fixated on Carol. They exchanged stares in seconds of silence to fulfill that one sensation roaming around them, filling up their lungs with something other than oxygen. The brunette wanted to say goodbye, so she wouldn’t feel completely addicted, and they both knew that the minutes were passing by with no mercy and that Carol would have to be somewhere else in just a few hours, prepared and sober. Right now she wasn’t, since she was allowing herself to get drunk on Therese.

“Enough distractions for today, Ms. Aird. I’m gonna go home now, it’s my day off.” she smiled, getting up and going to Carol’s side behind the desk, lowering herself to touch Carol’s ear with her bottom lip. “Good luck, in court.” 

Carol stood quiet watching her leave, and put on an amused grin as soon as the brunette closed the door behind her. She shook her head and inhaled. _Oh I surrender, I really do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, i love writing this story! (next chapter coming out on saturday)


	7. Lost in thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m really sorry for the delay, everyone. i had some trouble writing this chapter last night and couldn’t finish it. but i guess i managed through the block at last, hope you guys like it. (is this chapter short? the answer is: probably, yes)

The sun warmed Therese’s skin as she opened the glass door at the main hall to leave the building. Her brown strands were immediately tied up in a bun and she felt her neck become soaked with sweat. Her feet hurt because of the new pair of leather boots she’d bought herself as a gift for her last birthday. She had barely had the time to wear them, since she would always go for her favorite pair of converse shoes, yellow. She thought, maybe the red, high heel boots were a little bit of a stretch, but today she wanted to wear something different to see Carol, and not the same shoes that made her look like a fifteen year old. Therese had no shame in being young, but most times, because of her sweet smiles and kind gestures, people wouldn’t take her seriously, and that, she couldn’t stand. 

Ready to cross the street, she stepped closer to the traffic light and grabbed her phone from her red leather trouser’s pocket. 

_Hey, I thought about going home but I figured I’ll be too bored. Wanna come over?_ she typed fast. 

_Therese, it’s not my day off, unlike you._ the woman replied in a minute. Jordyn.

_Right, I’m such an idiot, sorry._ Therese closed her eyes in shame, and when she opened them, it was to stare at the traffic light so intensely that it could explode. It was taking too long, and she just wanted to cross the goddamn street.

_Don’t worry, Belivet. I can stop by later, tho. Is that okay for you?_

_Perfect._ her anxious fingers typed, proceeding to hide her phone back in her pocket. 

Therese wanted to burst into a million pieces, happy that she saw Carol, and made the blonde go insane. Her eyes filled with pride and she grinned, thinking about Carol’s eyes as they stared at her cleavage. She inhaled, and looked over her shoulder after hearing a car stop near the building she’d just left. There was a driver, private, she figured, and sat in the backseat, there was a man resembling someone Therese knew. She squinted her eyes, maybe it was the heat, but the man stepped out of the car, in all his fake glory, going towards the glass doors. He wore a suit, and his hair was completely brushed back in a ridiculous amount of hair gel, she giggled. Therese didn’t find a chance to look at him in the eyes, and that feeling of sudden remembrance striking her ended up dissipating in the air as the light turned green in front of her. _Thank fuck._

It didn’t take her long to get home. She walked to the subway station and in less than thirty minutes she was facing her yellow fridge again. _Fuck fuck fuck._ The cool recipient was as empty as Therese’s will to leave on a sunday morning, and she remembered she’d probably have to go do her groceries. Instead of doing that, though, she marched to her bedroom and found her perfectly made bed waiting for her. She’d turned the AC off before leaving, but the place was still cold, making Therese shiver in satisfaction. She went to the bathroom, and decided to use the tub. As she wore a cheeky smile going to the kitchen, she found herself grabbing the last bottle of rosé she had, her favorite, and opened it with a corkscrew. She didn’t even bother to grab a glass, going back to the tub with only the bottle in her hands.

She sank into the pink water, the smell of roses and fruits roaming around her bathroom from her bath bomb, she finally saw herself able to rest her thoughts. Carol was no longer there, which made it easier for Therese to function properly. Around the older woman, there was nothing else Therese wanted to look at, or to think about, she only wanted to live, for Carol. Her cheeks turned wine red and she gently placed the bottle of rosé at one of the sides of the tub, on the white floor. She smiled without actually being able to control her lips, and her head was tilted back, resting on the tub. 

“Dear, you didn’t think you would do this without me, did you?” she heard Carol whisper, body lowered so she could reach Therese’s ear. The older woman was naked, her shiny soft skin daring to brush against the brunette’s. Carol’s strands were wet, and Therese ran her fingers through it, making the woman sink into her touch.

They had no space left between the half immersed bodies, and Carol sealed their kiss, demanding. “I couldn’t bare waiting a week to have you, darling. I just need to.” 

“Carol…” 

“Mhm?” the blonde woman teased around her head, placing kisses all over Therese’s collarbone and neck, and the brunette caught her in a kiss. Fragile hands hovered down Carol’s wet torso to her chest, stopping at her breasts. “You’re dying to touch me aren’t you?” as she asked, her own hand now wandered through Therese’s wet slim body, wasting no time in finding her centre under the water. They both opened their eyes, and Carol circled two fingers around her clit, aiming a sweet gaze at her, attentive to her responses. Therese felt like she couldn’t stand any longer, and almost felt mad about Carol’s torture, feeling that she could never get enough of her.

Suddenly, she was filled, two fingers making its way to Therese’s insanity. She bit her bottom lip, feeling Carol work on her. The water began to form small waves around them while Carol’s movements increased, Therese startled awake with the splashing noise, and once she opened her eyes, her chest dropped, along with her breath. 

She looked at the ceiling, rejoicing in the feeling of _someday_ having Carol touch her like that. A soft growl came out of her mouth and she moaned, rather because of the disappointment than anything else. Carol was stuck at work with a man, not there between her legs. 

It was past 6 pm, although Therese hadn’t checked the clock yet, she just knew it by the way the sun was starting to set, leaving the sky with a half grey half orange semblance. She swirled her glass of rosé in her hand before bringing it to her lips, looking at the passersby in the street from her veranda. Not so far from her eyes, she saw a woman waving at her wearing sunglasses and a cheetah overcoat. Her black boots covered the entire length of her leg, stopping at her crotch. Therese smiled, going to the intercom and unlocking the front door for her. Two minutes passed by, and when the woman arrived, all smiley at the door, Therese was sitting in the couch, legs crossed and a pillow on top.

“You look different.”

“Hello to you, too.” Therese blurted, watching whatever that was on the tv.

The woman let go of her white purse, going to Therese’s side.

“No, Therese. You’re shining, like, what happened?”

“Nothing, is what happened.” she exclaimed, getting up only to stare at the woman with her arms crossed, one hand holding her chin up. They kept staring at each other for about ten seconds, before the woman gasped.

“Who was that woman with you, you know, yesterday?”

“That was Carol.” she blushed, failing to hide it afterwards, and the woman squinted her eyes at Therese, elbows placed on each of her knees. 

“That’s… vague.” the woman laughed, stopping her breath. She squinted her hazel eyes harder and opened her mouth. “Are you fucking her?” with that being said, Therese gave her a grogue smile and looked over her shoulder to the right, walking towards her kitchen and sitting behind the kitchen island. She held her jawline with both her hands and pouted, not baby like, but in a thinking way. 

“I think I saw my dad today.” she let out weak, looking into the empty.

“Okay, hold up, I thought we were talking about Carol.” 

“Yeah, I saw him at her building, after leaving her office… I mean, I’m not sure it was him but…” 

Jordyn walked towards her, sitting at the other side of the table, her hands grabbing Therese’s on top of the table. The grasp made Therese’s chin lose contact with her support and she widened her eyes briefly before questioning her friend’s desperate smile at her.

“You think she’s working for him?” the corner of Therese’s lips grew, but her eyes wore disbelief.

“What? Of course not. I would’ve known.” Jordyn raised an eyebrow and lowered her gaze at her friend, ready to smile. 

“Either way, Belivet, that’s weird.” the woman affirmed.

“Yeah…” she looked to her left and back to Jordyn. “I mean… fuck, I know my dad has a special ability to get into trouble but… why would he need a lawyer?”

“Are you joking? The man is shady as hell. What do you even know about him, besides his preference for red postcards and shitty candy to give you on your birthdays?” Therese hummed, knowing Jordyn was absolutely right.

“Maybe I should just ask Carol. Right, right, but what if she’s actually working for him?” the woman sighed, glancing at Therese with a small glint of pity.

“You’ll have to tell her that he’s your father.”

“And how is that relevant?” Therese asked absent minded, watching Jordyn get up.

“Well, do you want to sleep with her?” 

“Yes, but…” 

“So, pretty relevant.” Therese sighed and Jordyn giggled. “Just don’t act weird, okay? You know, because of her job, she won’t tell you much.”

“I know that.” Therese opened the fridge and returned the bottle of rosé with her face still restless, just as turbulent as her mind.

“Can I use your shower? I’m exhausted.”

“You can use the tub, J. I’ll run you a bath. Wait here.” Therese was gone, walking towards the bathroom.

“You’re the fucking best.” Jordyn screamed, and Therese laughed before picking up a red towel from the small drawer, it smelled like her own perfume and she loved it.

  
  
  
  


While Therese was home, watching tv and waiting for her friend to join her again, Carol was in court. It wasn’t filled with people this time, and she thanked god for it. Fred was sitting behind a small desk, puppy eyes darted at everyone who decided to look at him. Carol deep down was probably the only one who wasn’t having it, and she wanted to laugh seeing how easy it was for him to be there and just not be judged at all. He was an average white man, she remembered at last, rolling her eyes. The judge called for her, and with a few steps, she approached him and leaned over the bench. He looked her down, and back at Fred, then back to her. She shook her head as to hurry him with an annoyed glance, and the man sighed. 

“Mr. Haymes, you do realize that if your actions turn to happen again, it’ll be jail for you for the next ten years?” the judge exclaimed, darting a knowingly but out of patience look at him.

“Yes, your honor.” he answered tired in his voice. Carol glanced back at him and raised her eyebrows once her attention was brought back to the judge.

“The jury declares you… not guilty.” both Carol’s breathing and Fred’s chest seemed to lose weight once hearing the final words from the judge, who called for her name before she could walk out the door with Fred. 

“Yes?” Carol asked, her fingers running through her briefcase as she put some papers inside it.

“I still want to talk to you, later. To discuss a few things about… his conditions.”

“Yeah, of course. Just call my office, I’ll be ready.” Carol was prompt to answer and leave as fast as she could, and so she did, showing off a proud smile along with her hypnotizing walk. She wasn’t desperate to stop working, she was desperate to get through the week alive, to be with Therese. 


	8. Not just a Déjà vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all PLEASE pay attention to this chapter, ily.

Three days passed by with the sole feeling of everlasting peace for Carol. After winning Fred’s trial, the woman had decided to put her thoughts in order. Her life, to be precise. She needed to see Therese, even if just for a second. Every hour at work far away from the brunette was more than a battle, and Carol fought to keep herself together until the end of the week. It was only thursday, though, and she would have to wait just a little more.

She was wrapped around her white sheets, in bed, feeling her own scent stuck to it. Like burnt roses, grass on a rainy day and alcohol. That’s what Carol smelled like. She sank deeper into the white ocean, and let her eyes close after checking the small red clock in her the nightstand. Eight o’clock. She wondered, eyes still closed, if Abby were to work again this afternoon. The redhead came back to work, as said, after that monday, and they met for a few hours outside the building for a cup of coffee. Abby had asked her about Therese, almost as if she knew just how desperate Carol was to see her again, and just with Carol’s response, Abby could tell she was damn right.

“Wake up Aird, I don’t have time for your drama today, let’s go.” Carol was smiling into her pillow, and within two seconds, she looked up to see Abby playing with the apartment key she’d given to her a few years ago.

“Didn’t I tell you the key was only for emergencies?” Carol let out playing annoyed, and Abby sighed before answering.

“Okay do I look like I’m here to play peekaboo with you or what? Yes, it is an emergency. Get. Up!” she threw Carol’s own pillow at her, making the blond roll her eyes and smile, still reluctant to get up. She did, though, leisurely, she walked towards the bathroom, eyes fixated on Abby.

“What is up, Abby?”

“Dude?” Abby looked at her questioning Carol’s lazy posture. She gave up, laughing and relaxing her shoulders. “The judge called, he wants you to be at the firm, in like, an hour. So go get dressed, go!” Carol’s eyes widened and suddenly she felt guilty for making Abby take care of her like she was her nanny. _Oh shit, shit, I forgot._

Abby waited for her, sat on Carol’s couch while looking like a princess, with her hair being pulled back by her baby blue sunglasses, wearing her yellow balloon like dress, sleeveless, and yellow stilettos. She was about to grab her phone from her yellow purse when Carol showed up behind her, speaking up.

“Hey, no. No time for that, remember? Come on.” Carol’s vibe was annoying her, but she was grateful that her mission of getting her out of bed had succeeded. The blonde woman was wearing a purple suit, all velvety and dark, with a white shirt under the beautiful fabric. Her stilettos were also very velvety, and very red. She grabbed a hold of her own red purse and they both left as Carol remembered she had to stop at the coffee shop to eat something. If there was one thing she wanted to avoid doing today, that was passing out in front of the judge and Fred. 

  
  


After taking Abby’s tip, they went to grab coffees and cookies for them at a new cafeteria, one Abby swore to be cheaper and faster in attending. It was true, and Abby thanked her for bringing it up. Carol’s long legs were in a competition to get to the main hall, and she finally saw herself just a few seconds away from the glass doors, ready to step in. Abby went first, and she stopped, watching the redhead go just as hurried as her. Right behind her, a man approached her, and placed his own hand on the glass door. Carol was startled, but still relaxed and wore a fake smile once looking at her client’s face.

“Oh, geez, you scared me.” Fred smiled at her while noticing the heavy breathing.

“Sorry, Ms. Aird. See, we’re here. At the exact same time.” he looked at her, speaking with an accomplished tone. _My ass,_ Carol thought. 

“Let’s get this over with, then.” he grinned at her, and she seemed to ignore it, but inhaled deeply with his presence weighting on her in a strange way. He was up to something, and she could tell.

As they both arrived at the meeting room, Carol immediately aimed a deathly gaze at the judge, apparently, they weren’t the only ones present. Behind the judge, who was sitting at one of the chairs surrounding the vast table, there was a slim man. His hair was dark, just as his eyes, and his lips formed a sweet and comforting smile, one Carol knew. 

“ _Tommy?”_ Carol was loud, and Fred smiled, not interrupting their talk as he decided to just join the judge and sit down. The woman rapidly had her hands going to meet her former superior’s one. They greeted each other, and the man seemed to be just as uncomfortable as Carol.

“Carol! You haven’t changed at all.” the man said as his final words, looking her up and down. She giggled, nodding.

“Well, it’s only been three years.” Carol was trying to answer herself as to why that man was there. Nevertheless, she figured she didn’t know. Once again her attention was brought to the judge, looking at them both. 

“I see you two are fine to get along.” the man sat behind the table affirmed, emotionless.

“Yeah, but… what is going on? Why is he… here?” the blonde man gasped and got up, joining Carol and Tommy.

“I’m sorry, Carol. It all happened too fast to warn you, but Tommy showed interest in Fred’s case, and he seemed also to know just as much as you, you know, he’s worked with men like Fred before…” 

“Oh, that’s an understatement, even. I will be very helpful, Carol. Don’t worry.” Tommy was so excited it was almost funny. 

“So… you’re in?” Carol’s eyes were still restless widened at both of them. She hadn’t seen Tommy in so long since she left his firm, and now the guy was there just… claiming to be an important part of her case?

The air didn’t seem to settle, and Carol could only force herself to accept more company in the room, although she hated to think that he was there to help her, because she wasn’t good enough on her own, because she was. Everything was okay, the case was closed, and Fred was free, all because of her. 

After the three of them found their seats, the judge was the first one to speak up, demandingly. Why in the hell was he speaking to Carol like she was a child, completely lost in what she was doing there.

“So the thing is, Ms. Aird. Fred and Tommy had a few exchanges of deals, before you showed up, and we’d like to discuss these deals with you.” Carol looked at him like he was insulting her right to her face. She placed the tip of her fingers atop the desk, staring at the blonde man.

“Okay, listen. First of all, I should’ve been warned this all would happen before… you know… anyway, Tommy, how exactly and when did you talk to my client if we just got here?” 

“Through the phone, Ms. Aird, on wednesday, Mr. T reached to me, wanting to help. I just..” 

“Alright, Fred. We do the talking in here. Tommy?” Carol looked at her so called workmate, and he gave her a smile, one that made Carol’s insides catch on fire with the anger she was holding inside. She knew it wouldn’t be appropriate to lash out, so she just agreed to listen. “What exactly did you two talk about yesterday? Please answer me before I start commenting on how anti ethic this is sounding to me.”

“We… spoke about Mr. Haymes’s sentence… in case of… future issues with the law.”

“What is that supposed to mean? _Future issues with the law?_ I was very clear when I told Mr. Haymes that his shenanigans wouldn’t be tolerated anymore. Or did you have any difficulties with my advice, Mr. Haymes?” Fred nodded.

“Of course not.” he replied. “You were clear.”

“Yes! And this is all just to make sure that Mr. Haymes’s situation won’t be as big as it is today, in case something ends up happening.” Carol’s blue globes were about to turn red, and she inhaled once again, stronger in her lungs than in her desire to be there, which was, almost nonexistent. 

“And what about the deals?” Carol asked.

“Well, I offered Fred five years along with public services, and Mr. Haymes himself brought up the idea of… preventive custody.”

“You mean house prison? Instead of ten years in jail?” Carol asked, not actually hoping for an answer. 

“Yes.” Tommy’s voice came out almost strangled, and Carol caught a glimpse of his now sweaty figure. Silence wore the room for about three minutes, before being thrown far away by Carol’s voice.

“Tommy, can I speak to you in private? Just for a second?” the man nodded and followed Carol outside the room. As soon as she closed the doors behind them, Carol threatened his posture with her voice, familiar to him, but somehow prompter and tougher. 

“What? I just saw his case and wanted to get in, god. Am I troubling you?” he asked, his hands in the air. Carol frowned. 

“No, you’re not. But what do you think you’re getting from this? Protecting him? What are you doing?”

“Well, Carol, I thought that this was what you wanted, too. Like, what's going on?” she didn’t answer, and Tommy took a long deep breath before looking at Fred through the glass doors.

“It, is, what I want… but…” 

“Hey, hey, take this, as my… very shitty attempt to help you after, you know.”

“Firing me? Yeah, makes no sense, but thanks.” Carol was decided to leave, but he lightly grabbed her shoulder, making her look at him again.

“I can leave if you want me to.” Carol was reading him, not sure of what she expected to find. 

“You’re here already. Stay. But I really do hope I’m not gonna have to see your face again. My cases are my cases.” she stated, leaving him as he nodded. 

  
  


The judge, Carol and Tommy came to terms with Fred’s conditions and the man chose his deal. Preventive custody. Fred was the first one to leave the room after being told to by the judge, leaving only Carol and Tommy to talk. Tommy made sure to know everything about Carol’s life since her last day at the firm, and he was unable to be stopped, throwing question after question at her. An alarm sound cut through their conversation and they stopped to look over their shoulders, realizing that they were getting too deep and lost in the chit chat. The man seemed to be hypnotized by his phone, also very irritated by it. He typed a few words, and locked it. Carol smirked, and he caught a glance of her teeth daring to show, putting him on edge. He elbowed her, who was now looking to the other side, shoving some papers and pens into her briefcase, he showed her his phone, five banners of text messages were filling the bright screen. His hands held the phone up to meet Carol’s eyes as if the woman had asked for explanations. 

“My niece.” he coughed with the affirmation. “Um... she’s been messaging me the entire day wanting to find out what I’m giving her for her birthday. Kids.” Carol glanced at him with the last string of life she had, she used it to make her body work again and gave him a tender smile. She only looked for the phone for a few seconds, not even caring to pay attention to the screen, she smiled once again, nodding.

“How old is your niece?” Carol asked.

“Seven. The girl is… pure trouble. Be careful if you want to have kids.” he said to her, prompt to leave. Carol let him go at last, not wasting her strength trying to create conversation with him. He could go all day and she was aware of that.

She’d barely even realized the lavender sky behind her, hypnotizing her weak body from behind the glass windows. She drank in the feeling taking place inside her chest, a voice telling her to open her eyes. She didn’t know what for, and it ached inside the same place, with anxiety and more anxiety. Carol’s eyes opened, almost shocked with the loud music coming from her phone. She couldn’t even remember setting the sound so loud, and she sighed, more disappointed in herself. It was Therese, her eyes gained life and her veins showed through her pale hands with the strength she used to answer the call.

_“Hey, oh my god. You’re the first person to pick up in like… five hours. Are you at work?”_ Therese asked, and there was that tone again, merged together with her voice, that unbothered way of being herself, all the time. Perfect without noticing it. 

Carol’s heart ached bad, and she wished to somehow find a way to Therese through the phone. It was ridiculous but it was needed, in fact, it was everything Carol wanted.

“Oh, yes, darling, I’m at work. Actually, I just got out of a meeting. But I’m exhausted, this is stressing me so much…” 

_“I wish I could do something to help…”_ Carol did too, and she knew Therese could definitely help if they had the time to.

“You’re too good for me… anyway, dear, is there anything you want? Or did you just want to talk?”

_“Oh, you know, I don’t wanna bother you, I know you’re tired and everything. I was really just hoping my boss would answer my calls, been trying to talk to him the entire day. Maybe if he did, I could tell him that I’m not feeling all too well, and he would let me go home, maybe you could stay with me and… anyway, it’s a stupid excuse.”_

Carol blushed. Therese wanted to lie to her boss so that they could spend some time together.

“Well dear, even if that excuse of yours worked, I would be stuck at work all day, in this meeting. I just wish I was there right now, with you. Where are you, by the way?” 

_“Still at the club. But I’m going home as soon as I hear from my boss, which might me soon, I don’t know.”_

“Alright, if anything you just call me, okay? I can pick you up.” 

_“And take me home?”_

“And take you home, Therese.” Carol answered, so thankful the brunette wasn’t there to make fun of her blushing. They said goodbye, and Carol made sure to let Therese know that she was done with work, just one day left, and she would be in the girl’s arms.

Therese laughed, biting her bottom lip, and as she locked her phone, she drew her attention to the front door of the club. Jordyn had walked in, wearing Therese’s black fur coat.

“Hey, isn’t that mine?” she gestured to the heavy piece of clothing, causing Jordyn to smirk.

“You’re a terrible friend, I let you wear my shit, but at the second I wear something that’s yours, you freak out.”

“I’m not freaking out.” Therese assured, laughing. “Looks good on you.” 

“Thanks. Hey, have you heard of big T yet?” Jordyn asked, referring to their boss. 

“No… as if. He’s been out all day and he’s not picking up…” Therese’s mouth froze and she smiled, seeing now that the man they were talking about, was swiftly stepping inside and placing a briefcase atop the bar. “Well.”

“Were you guys looking for me?” the man approached Therese, with a smile, and Therese giggled, gesturing to his pocket. He found a buzzing phone, his own.

“Sort of.” Therese replied shy, watching him unlock his phone smirking. 

“Someone’s been making my phone ring for hours.”

“I wanted to ask you about our schedules. Also, can I go home earlier today? I just feel really sick.”

“Of course, Therese. You didn’t have to wait for me to get here. Go, go.” he watched her do as told, unlocking his phone one more time in front of Jordyn’s questioning smile. “She texted me like a hundred times, and called too. Weren’t you here?”

“I was, but she was insistent and said she was only gonna go if you told her to… but to be honest, she’s full of it, the poor thing is gonna pass out.” Jordyn said, worry filling her tone. 

“I thought that was an excuse, just like all of you do.” 

“No, she’s really not good, not since monday, something’s off. Maybe something about her dad has been keeping her that way, I don’t know.” the man looked at her almost desperate in his pace, his lips more rigid.

“What about Therese’s father?” he asked.

“She thinks she saw him visiting that firm… what’s the name? I don’t know, the one where that blondie works, you know, the… famous one, honorable, something like that.”

“Carol Aird?” Tommy’s voice was in no need to get answers, but Jordyn nodded. 

“That one.”

“They know each other?” 

  
“Ah... one can say so… but you didn’t hear it from me, Tommy. Therese is my friend and I don’t want no trouble with her.” she heard a sweet _don’t worry_ from the man, and left before anything else could come out of his mouth in form of question. 

Tommy’s eyes were stuck again on the screen, as if waiting for something. His finger adopted a rapid rhythm, sliding to the left _five_ times, deleting the last text messages _from Therese._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, therese isn’t tommy’s niece


	9. Fireflies and other life issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello beautiful people, was i missed?

_Saturday, 11 AM._

Carol’s dazzling figure was lying in bed all alone, ears waiting for the alarm sound and body hoping to get up with a miracle. Abby was no longer in town, and she hadn’t even had the chance to say goodbye to Carol before heading to Cincinnati to stay there for at least two months. Her older sister had told her that she was pregnant of three weeks and pleaded Abby to be with her and help her with the housework, besides, Abby’s sister missed her because they were always away from each other because of work, and Abby just couldn’t say no.

She left a note, though, rushed and delicate in every word, left inside of Carol’s closet, almost hidden by Carol’s perfume bottles. Carol wasn’t quick to notice it, but found it right before going to sleep one night ago. Her head was a mess right now and all she could try to do was focus on the success with Fred’s case. She was happy to say goodbye to him, maybe not the way she wanted to, but still worth of celebration. Her eyes found peace alone in the company of her cold sheets, but her mind kept spinning. _She shouldn’t be alone right now._ Maybe Abby would be gone for a while, and Carol was about to forget, but not just yet, that someone was probably also waiting for the clock to say 12:00. 

So it happened, cold fingers running through the bed to find the ringing cell phone. Carol’s blonde hair hadn’t been brushed that morning, and oh did she regret that. The curves around her mouth deepened softly as she spoke.

“Pretty punctual, aren’t you?” the question was like a sharp wave of different sensations attacking Therese’s skin as she heard the voice and allowed herself to relax more. She laughed shortly, and Carol did the same.

_“Only when it comes to important businesses.”_ the brunette replied, anxious.

“Am I business to you?” 

_“... No, but you’re important.”_ Carol swallowed her own saliva and she felt her hands ache. Maybe because they were longing to touch the woman on the other side of the call. _“Are you coming over?”_

“Why don’t _you_ come over, darling? I’d love to show you the place.”

_“Oh wow, do you live in a big ass mansion or something?”_

“Not exactly.” they laughed. “But my room is pretty striking.” she heard Therese hum on the other line, followed by laughter. She was falling for that sound. 

_“As are you.”_

“Will you come and meet me?” 

_“Do you want me to?”_ Therese’s voice was soft but deep, nerve wracking to Carol. 

“Yes.” this time it was Carol’s velvety words that filled Therese’s ears with goosebumps, causing her to smile and bite her lower lip. On the other line, the younger woman was sat on her couch, looking deep into the big empty in front of her eyes, almost black with lust just by thinking about Carol, hearing her voice. Her fingers were tangled around the tip of a tiny red pillow, scrunching it violently. _Yes,_ She said. She wants to see her, of course. 

  
  
  


It was stupid for both of them, the fact that they were hiding from each other somehow, not completely showing their feelings and maybe both being reluctant as to make a real move. Therese had had no experience with love, the only person who had actually loved her throughout all her twenty one years of life was… herself. She was starting to see Carol as a safe place, but she didn’t want to, she knew she couldn’t. She, was not just starting to get into a bubble of expectations but also walking into this unexplored and unknown world, that was Carol, and the worst of it, is that she wasn’t scared at all, but just completely aware of what was happening while it was happening. It felt like being hypnotized, not able to control your actions, but still knowing what you’re doing. Therese felt like a big firefly pot, luminous, giving herself to Carol with nothing but uncertainty inside her. If Carol were to let the pot fall and shatter into a million pieces, Therese didn’t know, and neither did she care. 

  
  
  


A grip by Carol’s hand on her waist was the first thing that Therese felt once she saw her open the door. The brunette was wearing a beige overcoat and simple black leggins with a white tee underneath the thick fabric that was immediately thrown somewhere in the living room. Carol herself only had a navy blue robe on, which she quickly got rid of, still holding Therese. She had her hands tugging at Therese’s front, ready to dive deeper and trespass the hem of the black leggings. 

“Oh, first you make me wait, an eternity if you ask me, and now, you think you’re gonna take the reins here?” Therese’s voice was still sweet, intoxicating the living hell out of Carol. 

The blonde woman reached down to place her lips just above Therese’s earlobe. She was breathing heavily and the younger woman could feel Carol’s lungs combust inside her ribs as she held her tight, rubbing her back from under the robe.

“How rude of me.” Therese didn’t protest when she felt Carol’s hot lips touch her neck, kissing her so tender she could melt under her affection. 

“So you’re done?” Therese asked, making Carol jump from her neck and look into her green eyes. 

“Done with what?”

“Work.” she replied, catching her breath.

“Oh yes, I won’t be working again for at least two weeks. Thank god.”

“Thank god indeed.” Therese said before catching Carol’s lips with hers. She was fast, and that took Carol by surprise. Therese’s red heels were gone in a minute, and now barefoot, she could feel the tingling cold touch of Carol’s floor on her skin. It wasn’t even that cold outside, but the place was ridiculously cold, she couldn’t help but repress a laugh.

“What?” Carol asked, whining after parting their lips again.

“Your floor is so cold.” she giggled.

“Oh well, maybe I should show you my bed, it’s much warmer.”

“I’d like that, please.” Carol laughed and in one minute, she had Therese’s legs embracing her waist, she held her by the brunette’s back until Therese was sinking into Carol’s white pillows with one push. They fell together, and Carol’s legs were on top of Therese’s. She moved her hands up until they met brown strands all messed up in her ponytail, Carol got rid of her hairband, letting Therese’s dark cascade fall all over her bed. She looked beautiful like that, not even trying. 

“You’re beautiful.” Carol stated almost silently before kissing her again, attacking her pale cheeks with kisses and going back to visiting her rosy lips. 

“Take this off.” Therese asked impatient and Carol giggled as they were both trying to get rid of it, but it had gotten stuck in the curve of the blonde’s elbow. Before completely taking the piece off, they both stopped their hands and wandered their eyes in the air. “What’s this?” Therese asked referring to the buzzing sensation under her back. Carol’s phone. 

_Fuck._ Carol grabbed the phone, opening the missed calls. They were all from the office. Worst, from Aster. _Double fuck._

“You gotta be kidding me.”

“Carol?” the name lingered on Therese’s voice. She placed her chin on the back of Carol’s shoulders as the blonde propped herself up on her elbows, facing the screen in front of them. 

“I know you’re gonna kill me, but, it’s my boss. He wants to see me, I don’t know why, ‘cause he’s an ass and he just wants me to go there. Wanna come with me?” Therese rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah I was kinda hoping to.” she scoffed. Carol nudged her with a grin. 

“It’ll be quick.” in a contest of darting puppy eyes at each other, Carol ended up being the winner. Therese wanted to go with her still, maybe this was her chance to get to know more about Carol, afterall. 

  
  
  


The yellow street lights painted the two women nicely as they walked to the building. It wasn’t dark yet, and the sky was a beautiful mirage of orange and grey meeting above them, so far but so close. As soon as they walked inside Carol’s floor, Aster was standing there, waiting for her at the end of the hallway with small rooms. Therese had been there before, but now it looked different, with less lighting and more tension. 

“This better be important.” Carol stated, now wearing a red suit and gleaming black shoes. Behind her was Therese, back in her beige overcoat and red stilettos. The man looked at her, then back to Carol, sighing at last. 

“It is.” Therese saw him looking at her as he stated, almost holding his breath. 

“I’m just gonna… wait here.” both Carol and Aster looked at her, and Carol nodded with a smile, following Aster to his office. It was the bigger room at the end of the hall. The walls were still made of glass, though, and Therese couldn’t help but look. She tried reading their lips, but gave up after five minutes. 

“Now don’t look at me like that, this _is_ important.” said the man. 

“Go ahead, I didn’t even say anything.” Carol affirmed almost ironically. 

“You won’t be working for Fred anymore.”

“What?” Carol turned her eyes to the floor, her right hand going to her head. “What do you even mean?” the man rolled his eyes at her, bringing his fingers to his forehead. 

“Alright. See, what I’m saying is, in the future, of course, we won’t need you for this case anymore. You’re free, I’m placing you out of this case permanently.” 

“What? Why?” Carol’s voice was only getting louder as her thoughts were growing more impatient. 

“I… thought that you wanted this.” 

“Well, yes, but… what happened? Why would you call me on a saturday night to tell me this? Couldn’t you do this on the phone? Seriously?” she saw Aster squint his eyes for a moment, looking for a possible answer to be revealed to him, but he was unsuccessful, and Carol saw it. “What’s going on, Aster?” 

“I see you’re not alone tonight.” he ignored her words, focusing on Therese’s shy figure standing still on the hallway. 

“That’s none of your business.” she answered as to get his attention.

“I know, I know.” his eyes still insisted on Therese, unsure of what to do with the sight of the brunette also looking at them. He studied her like she was a book he’s read in the past and now was reading again, meeting familiar words once again, but this time finding a new meaning with every corner of every sentence. Something strange about Therese, made him forget that Carol was still waiting for an answer behind him. 

“Hey.” Carol called for him almost violently. 

“S-sorry, Aird. That’s all. I just wanted to make sure you would be okay with this. You can go now if I interrupted anything important.” he turned to her. 

Carol sighed, her shoulders rising and falling with clear annoyance. She opened the door and gave him a last glance before nodding and walking out, voice considerably loud. 

“Phones exist. Phones are right there, all types of phones. And they make fun of this generation, but jesus are we lost when we can’t even use them to say the bare minimum to each other. Please, Aster.” 

“He’s your boss?” Therese said trying to hold back a giggle as Carol grabbed her hand. 

“Isn’t that crazy?” the smirk on Carol’s face told Therese everything she needed to know. They were going home now. Together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter? maybe, but, SOME STUFF is going to happen in the next chapter so pls stay tuned, i love u all


	10. This sad melody resembles you

Aster watched as the younger woman followed Carol’s steps. His face was turning a bright red and his breathing short. After twenty or so minutes, he found himself sitting all alone still behind his desk, this time waiting for something, someone. Hope covered his eyes, but so did anger.

“Sit down.” was all that he said to the man entering his office. Fred. The same greasy hair and an exhausted but fake smile hiding the thoughts behind his eyes.

“Aster, you’re scaring me. What is this all about?” Fred’s words affirmed fear but his body was telling a completely different story, he didn’t care.

“Carol won’t be working for you anymore.” he stated.

“Oh... I’m...”

“Come on, Fred. I’ve had enough of this bullshit and I’ve had enough of people like you.”

“Aster, I... I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Fred whispered. 

“Okay. Let’s see if you understand. I just dismissed the best damn lawyer you will ever have in your entire life, so you better tell me everything. I don’t give a damn fuck about your excuses. Now, is this Therese?” Fred looked at the picture in front of him, one that Aster had just taken of the brunette with Carol from earlier. Therese didn’t know him, but to Aster, her face was one that was quite hard to be forgotten.

A few months ago, when Carol started defending Fred officially, Aster would find himself lost in between a sea of documents about the man’s life, and that, included his family, pictures, names, all of it, their whereabouts, everything. But maybe that wasn’t everything, at all... he came to realize after seeing Carol with Therese. 

Fred wasn’t speaking, just shook with the bright phone screen being held to his face, Aster’s eyes almost scratching his skin. 

“Yes that’s- my daughter.” 

“You’re so fucking stupid. Get out of my office.”

”Aster. Please.”

”You know what’s worse? You’re not just playing your little games, but you’re doing it with Carol in the middle.”

”I didn’t know that...” Aster got up, kneeling down next to Fred, not to whisper, but to threaten.

”You didn’t know about her and Carol? Well goddamn neither did I until I saw your precious little daughter blushing because of her.” he threw his hands to the space between them, as in prayer. 

“As...”

”Why did you do it?”

”What?” the red on Aster’s face was getting now inevitable to not be looked at, he closed his hand and massaged his fist, furious. 

“Asked Tommy to talk to me in order to get Carol out of the case! Why?”

”She knows too much! Okay? She’s been seeing Therese, I know. That was not my doing, believe me.”

”You don’t even know what she knows. They’re pretty recent. How can you tell?”

”I can’t. But I don’t wanna take any risks! If she gets any closer to my daughter, then she won’t want to defend me no longer. Not only that, but she would fuck me up. Don’t you get it?” 

“Don’t _you_ get it? Carol, was your best shot. She would never let her personal life mess up her work life. Carol’s job means everything to her, what she does. You will regret this, you will.” 

“Now hold on, you don’t know anything about that.”

”Oh shut up, what do you know?”

”What I know, is that Carol Aird is no angel.” 

As if she could possibly get any more frustrated, Carol’s fingers almost ripped Therese’s clothes apart, throwing them to whatever side of her room so both Therese and herself were naked before they touched the bed. Therese didn’t process the moment before Carol hooked one finger inside her panties and in one second they were gone, just like the brunette’s self control. Carol was whispering loving words that Therese couldn’t understand between the kisses, but it still made her blush. 

“My angel...” Therese whispered to her. “Flung out of space.”

With one touch of Carol’s arm around her back, being inside her embrace, Therese felt love for the first time. She hadn’t known love at all, and now, love was scattered all around her body while Carol loved every bit of her, claiming her body and soul, trailing kisses down her stomach to the inside of her thighs. Once Therese felt the first wave of friction and pressure between her hips, she knew what it was like to be cared for, because no one could ever express so much with a thousand words like Carol could with a simple touch of her hand. 

Carol’s blonde waves met Therese’s hips once her mouth found Therese’s awaiting centre. She was warm and anxious, Carol’s mouth was warm and understanding. She understood the way Therese couldn’t bear that much attention for her all at once, understood the way she hollered her hips trying to catch more of Carol’s lips in between her legs, understood the way Therese already trusted her in a way she shouldn’t, although she wasn’t fighting against letting her. 

Carol worked Therese through her climax, feeling the brunette’s centre already swollen and sensible to her touch. Their mouths met again as the younger woman laced her own fingers together behind Carol’s neck, bringing her mouth to her nervous lips. Once having switched positions, she found herself on top of Carol’s sweaty figure, her hands pulling Carol’s hair as her legs rested on each side of the older woman’s head, the blonde lapping up every drop she could from Therese’s second... third, maybe fourth or fifth orgasm. 

They were quiet now, not talking, not kissing, not doing anything, just enjoying each other’s presence as they heard their erratic breathings. 

“I’m glad you took the reins tonight.” Therese said with a laugh. 

“You’re what? Why?” Carol’s tone was soft, but still that same deep melody. 

“If we had done things my way first, you might have felt... I don’t know, scared?”

”Okay... now I need to know about _your way.“_

”Not yet.” Therese was insistent, showing a shy smile. “Take me on a date first.”

”Therese...” she spoke like her name was a song. “Are you asking me if I’m going to ask you out? Are you asking yourself out... for me?”

”Kinda. It if works.”

”Well, it did. Where do you wanna go?”

”I don’t know. Do your worst. Just not a club, or... you know.”

”Of course. Something more romantic then?” Therese blushed. She’d never been in a situation like this before, never had anyone in her life taking their time to just care about her like that, it was definitely new to her. Would she ever get used to that?

”Yes. Something more romantic.” she repeated, slowly, brushing Carol’s nose with her own. 

“You know we’re doing this all wrong, right?” Carol asked.

”Explain.” the blonde laughed.

”Aren’t things supposed to go like: first date, sex. Or maybe, first date, ignoring each other for three days until we decide to have a second one, sex.”

”Oh, you’re saying we’re not exactly following the date rules.”

”Yeah.”

”These are rules now?”

”I’m not sure.” they laughed. “But I’m glad we’re taking this our way.” Therese nodded.

”I very much prefer our way.” Therese said sheepishly.

”Agreed.” said Carol, giggling. “Darling, we should shower before sleeping.”

”Oh who says I’m staying?” 

“Oh... I...”

”No, Carol, I’m joking. Of course I’m staying. What, do you really think I would miss the opportunity to have you make my breakfast? Hell no.” Carol nodded ironically, winking once.

”Right.” 

Therese really meant it about breakfast, because as soon as she was finished eating, she left, kissing Carol’s check, whispering quickly _see you later, beautiful._ Carol was now sat behind the kitchen table, thinking about everything while she had her eyes frozen looking at the big empty in front of her where Therese was. The brunette had gotten a call from a friend, the one she knew to be one of the dancers, and just like that, Therese was off to the street. 

Carol herself was startled by her own cellphone ringing before she could stop her thoughts, come back to reality. Her head was stuck in images of Therese and her, and the previous night.

“Aird.” she said.

” _Hey, um..._ ” hearing Aster’s voice first thing in the morning was not on Carol schedule. She rolled her eyes, inhaling every bit of oxygen she could before preparing to listen. _“I don’t know how to explain this, but... you’re back.”_

”I am so very sorry, what?” 

“ _Fred. Just, never mind, he told me he wants you working for him. So...”_

”Oh.”

_”Oh, yeah. By the way, we need to talk. Not about Fred, but about you. Apparently you’re on thin ice, Carol, and I say that to you trying to also let you know that I deeply care for you, I’m worried.”_

For god’s sake. “Spill the tea.”

” _I- what?“_

“I don’t know, that’s how kids talk nowadays.” Aster didn’t care to bat an eyelash, his voice now weaker.

” _Carol, I’m being serious right now. Your career is in danger.”_

Before running off to the cafeteria Aster told her to meet him, Carol got rid of her white pajamas, going for a navy blue suit and black stilettos. Her hair was down and fluffy. The first thing she saw through the glass walls before entering the cafeteria was the man from the office. He was wearing something a little more casual, a beige sweater, red tie underneath with a white tee and brown trousers. He looked around before placing his phone down, looking at Carol. She put her black bag on the floor and crossed her legs before resting back. Shortly after she did so, Aster lowered his face, trying to get closer before speaking.

”Carol...”

”Jesus, stop just saying my name, I know it, you know it. Do you want me to say yours all the time as well? Fuck.” she whispered. “By the way, who names their kid Aster? Who the hell is your father, Count Dracula?” he laughed, but didn’t fail to bring back the concern in his eyes.

”I would really appreciate it if you could take this seriously.” Carol nodded after a few seconds of trying to understand the situation. 

“I am. Now...” she said.

”Carol...” he spoke incredibly slowly and quiet. “Did you... k-kill your mother?”

Her apartment was silent now. Aster’s words had begun to haunt her as she wrapped herself around a white towel, another one holding her wet hair up. _Did I kill my mother?_

_No I didn’t. No._

_“Carol, please, answer.”_

_”Shut up.”_ she was trying to look calm. _“What- how- what do you know about this?”_

_”Not much, unfortunately. Carol, please. You’ve sent people to jail for doing the same thing. So please, don’t tell me you did it.”_

_”It was pills.”_

_”But you...”_

_”Pills, Aster. And don’t you do this right now, the people I sent to jail, they... It’s not the same thing.”_ Carol’s eyes showed disappointment, nostalgia, fear.

” _Tell me then.”_

_”She had been suffering for years... lung cancer and... there was this one night, one of the many others, she was crying, holding my hand so tightly, it hurt. She wanted me to get the pills, it was her decision, I couldn’t possibly do it. But I got the damn pills. Obviously, I gave up before getting to her room in the hospital. I put the pills inside my bag and went back to the room empty handed. We both fell asleep talking nonsense about when I was a baby, but she woke up, shortly after. She found the pills, she took them. I swear, Aster, I regret it every single day of my life. She was hurting, so much... and I couldn’t- I never got to say goodbye.”_

Aster analyzed her, her words, breathing in slowly so his heart wouldn’t fall out his mouth. 

“ _I’m so... sorry, Carol. I had no idea.”_

” _Forget about it.”_ she wiped away one single tear before it reached her red lips. _“Who told you this?”_

_”Fred did... Aird, I don’t wanna worry you any more but he’s got some bad shit on you. Or at least he thinks he does. This guy is shady, well, that’s an understatement. But it’s even worse than we thought. This is far from over.”_

_”Fuck me if I didn’t already know this.”_ Carol exhaled, her watery blue eyes looking across the room. Aster sighed, kind of laughing, just as unsurprised as her. She was about to leave after paying for her coffee, checking her phone looking for anything from Therese. Oh, Therese...

_“About the girl that was with me last night, Therese...”_ Carol started, remembering how she rudely interrupted his asking about Therese. Well, she wasn’t entirely wrong, but that was her workplace, and it was indeed a bit weird after all. Was that their first date? In carol’s law firm? Absolutely fucking not, she thought.

Carol noticed the glitching in Aster’s breathing when she said her name, holding back whatever she was about to say. 

“ _Right. Her.”_

” _Oh, her?_ ” she repeated after noticing his tone, scared this time. 

“ _She matters to him. Just know that._ “

“ _Wait_.” Carol looked at him, her voice dry. “ _Wait. How does she matter to him?”_

_“Ca...”_

_”Aster, how does she matter to him? Why would Fred get so personal with all of this? With me? Why?”_ her eyes were on the verge of ripping answers out of him, desperate, not matching her body trying to look still, unbothered.

” _You should try to understand your situation first...“_ he looked down, facing his hands on the tiny round table. 

” _Aster!”_

” _It’s her father, okay?”_ he screamed. People were looking, and they were looking back, pretending none of this was real. Carol opened her mouth, but stopped before saying anything. She nodded first, against her will, ignoring his eyes glancing at her, begging for mercy. It wasn’t his fault, neither hers.

She closed her eyes, elbow touching the armchair as she sat back, trying to relax, to breathe. She saw Therese, but it was a blurry image of her, just a tiny body running in the middle of an empty street, the sky still bright blue but lifeless, then strange faces and random people started to fill up the imaginary film, the street now agitated... but still, it was awfully quiet, and Therese was all she was looking at, but she was still running away. Not looking at the other people and not looking at Carol. Just once, a little glance over her shoulder as she kept running fast but slowly, her black gown dancing as she ran, her hair bouncing with the wind, her eyes in a hurry. She watched the brunette run faster, watched Therese’s love fade away. 

_”Carol?”_ she heard as she got up. 

_“Yes?”_ distant, she turned her eyes to Aster, looking at her from the chair. 

_“Be careful.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!  
> so, first things first...  
> i know i’ve been gone too long and y’all are probably wondering if i’m still alive. welp, yes, hello, hi, hey. i’m here. i hope everyone is well and safe. i’ve come to the conclusion that this plot is going to be FAR more complicated to produce than i thought, but... don’t worry my loves, i will not give up on you. also,, uhm?? BUCKLE TF UP, there’s gonna be a whole bunch of information scattered all over the fic to digest from now on, so... yeah.


End file.
